


You and I Collide

by Dragongoddess13



Series: You and I Collide [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multiple Earths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Sara has been struggling with her emotions since they found Leonard right in the middle of anomaly, alive and well and more than ready to pick up where they left off. But now the earths are colliding, destabilizing and she, her team and the heroes throughout the multiverse must work together to put an end to it.Updates on Wednesdays





	1. A House of Many Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this nearly two years ago and I finally finished it today. There are 10 chapters and 5 epilogues.  
> I'll post a new chapter every Wednesday.
> 
> I haven’t watched any of the CW shows since the Dominators crossover event. All of this takes place after LOT season 2

You and I Collide

Chapter 1: A House of Many Ways

xXx

“Something, we have no idea what, has destabilized the multiverse.” Cisco explained, his friends and allies surrounded him as he spoke both in person and on screen. 

“What does that mean exactly?” Sara’s asked her voice tinny over the shaky connection with the Waverider. 

“It means,” Wells interrupted. “That the Earths are colliding with each other. Basically there are open doorways connecting the Earths, allowing anyone and everyone to pass through, as well as generating dangerous energy.” 

“A lot of bad guys have come through, but luckily so have a lot of allies.” Cisco continued referring to Team Supergirl as Cisco had started calling them upon their arrival. There was also Jay Garrick, Lisa Snart, Jesse Quick, and a man named John Stewart, sporting a very impressive ring. Several other heroes had come through as well, all of whom were out doing what they could to help while listening in to the meeting on Team Flash’s frequency. 

“Why is this only happening in Central City though?” Felicity asked through the monitor. They were thirty minutes out from Central on her company's private jet.  

“Our best guess is that whatever set this off did so in its own Central City and now it’s the anchor point for the portals.” Wells answered. 

“All of that is important, there’s no doubt.” Rip began drawing everyone’s attention. “However, we may not be of much help.” 

“Why not?” the questioned came from Leonard, standing in the background beside Mick. 

“If what Cisco and Dr. Wells is saying is true, which I’ve no doubt it is, our time jump could cause even more damage. Think of it this way,” Rip continued. “Time and space are parallel entities. If we time jump now, right in the middle of everything that’s happening we may inadvertently cross the two and cause a catastrophic meltdown.”   

Everyone looked horrified. “I vote we don’t do that.” Ray spoke up first. 

“I second that.” Nate added. 

“Is there anyway we can get there without doing all that?” Sara asked. There was no way she was going to let her friends fight a battle like this without her, no matter how much help they had. 

“Possibly.” Rip replied turning back to the screen. “Give us an hour, your time, if you don’t hear or see any sign of us, assume we couldn’t get through.” 

“Alright,” Barry spoke up. “Good luck then.” 

Rip nodded in reply before cutting off the feed. 

“Well, what’s the plan?” Sara asked. When the screens were dark. 

“We need to modify the parts we took from the vanishing point the last time we were there during the spear of destiny debacle. The metal from the oculus, thanks to the explosion, is infused with the energy that comprised a protective barrier that kept it from interfering with the time ships docked in the Vanishing Point. We may be able to harness that energy to protect the ship while we jump and prevent it from ripping through the already damaged dimensional fabric.” 

“What do we need to do?” Stein asked. 

“I can talk you through it Professor.” Gideon spoke up prompting them all to get to work. 

While the scientists did what they could, Sara made her way to the cargo hold, Leonard, Mick and Amaya on her tail. “We need a plan for when we get there.” Leonard said. “If I’ve learned anything being on this team it’s that nothing is ever that simple.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Sara replied. “There’s no guarantee we’ll be able to meet up with the others as soon as we get there. We have to be prepared to fight our way through the streets.”

“We should pick a meeting point in case we’re ambushed.” Amaya began. “We’ve all been to Central City, pick a location and a backup location just in case, and we’ll meet there in the event that we’re all separated.” 

“Obviously Star Labs would be the ideal meeting place.” Sara said. “But just in case-”

“-Our old safe house on Grant Street.” Mick interrupted. “There’s a weapons stash, communication devices and supplies.”

Leonard silently agreed. 

“Alright, then it’s settled. We’ll let everyone know when their finished working.” Sara told them and with that they went about preparing for a fight. 

xXx

“Time travel, that’s awesome.” Hal Jordan's voice sounded over the comms. 

“I know right.” Cisco and Felicity responded in unison. 

“Alright, since we can’t guarantee they’ll make it we can’t sit around and wait.” Barry began. 

“First things first, we have to consider that a lot of the people coming through aren’t the same people we’ve had dealings with before.” Joe added. 

“Exactly,” Wells added. “Where Snart on your Earth is a former criminal, on mine he’s the mayor of Central City.” 

“Trippy.” Cisco muttered.

Lisa looked all too amused. “Nobody tells him that. I get that honor.” she insisted much to everyone’s amusement.

“Right, so we need a way to identify these people by their Earth.” Joe continued.

“Which is something I’ve had one of my head scientists working on back on my Earth. She’s been using the concept that we all vibrate differently to distinguish between each other.” Wells explained.

“And how exactly does that work?” Caitlin asked.

“Using her thesis research on Einstein-Rosen Bridges, coupled with what we were able to tell her about our travels between our Earth and this one, she found the source dimension.” Jesse replied. “She’s figured out that depending on how far your own Earth is from the source, or Earth Prime as she’s been calling it, determines the frequency at which your particles vibrate.” 

“The further you are the faster they vibrate.” Wells added. “Of course by that logic, this isn’t Earth One and our Earth isn’t Earth Two, but you get the point.”

“So we need to talk to your scientist.” Alex spoke up. “Can you get back to your Earth and bring her here?” 

“It’s going to be a little tricky with all the extra meta’s running around but I think we can manage it.” Wells replied. 

“We’ll run it like any other retrieval operation.” Hank stepped up, taking charge. “We’ll put together a team and send them after her. One of you,” he gestured to Wells and Jesse. “Are going to have to be a part of the team to point her out and explain our presence to anyone who's suspicious of us.” 

“I’ll go.” Wells volunteered, and Hank assembled a team. In the end Supergirl, Vibe, Wells, Alex and Kid Flash were sent, leaving the others to spread themselves out accordingly. 

xXx

Earth-2 Central City was in utter chaos. Metas were running rampant through the streets, destroying whatever they could get their hands on. It took some doing not to draw attention to themselves, but they eventually made it to Star Labs, which from the looks of it was one of the most secure, untouched places in the city through all of this. 

“Dr. Wells!” a voice called out, drawing their attention to the opposite connecting hallway. They turned to find Henry Hewitt jogging toward them. “Please tell me your our Wells.” he continued. 

“I wish I could say the one and only-”

“-So do I.” Cisco muttered.

“-But I met 26 other versions of myself last year alone...so…” Wells replied glaring at Cisco.

“Right, well, so far the security measures have kept everyone out, and security is hopeful that they’ll stay. Mayor Snart is considering relocating the police, fire and other emergency services here for base procedure.” 

“Tell him he’s more than welcome, but his wife is going to have to come with us.” Wells explained leading the way through the halls. 

Hewitt followed after. “You better hurry then. Detective West showed up under orders from Mayor Snart to escort his wife to an Anti-Meta bunker. She was putting up a fight about going when I left them, but you know how persuasive Iris can be.” 

Wells cursed, picking up his pace. They rounded the corner, stopping short at a locked lab door. Wells quickly punched in the code and rushed in to find Iris yelling through an opaque partition. 

“My orders were very clear, Doc. We have to go.” 

“I’m not going anywhere Iris. This is the safest place in the city and exactly where I belong.” an all too familiar voice responded. Cisco, Kara and Alex stared wide eyed as Sara Lance stepped out from behind the partition looking nothing like the trained assassin they knew so well. She was dressed more like Caitlin than the woman who wore combat boots like a badge of honor; in a black pencil skirt and white blouse, stiletto heels and her long blonde hair pulled back with a platinum clip shaped like a bird. “So you tell Leo that...” she stopped short having caught sight of the newest arrivals. 

“Harry, thank god.” she said, walking up to him. They shared a brief hug like old friends before she continued. “Where have you been? Where’s Jesse?”

“On the other Earth, you remember the one I told you about?” he replied. She nodded. 

“We’ve gathered a team of metas and vigilantes to work on the breach problem,” he gestured to the group behind him. “This is Cisco Ramon, Kid Flash, Agent Alex Danvers, and Supergirl. This is Dr. Sara Lance-Snart.” he turned back to Sara. “There’s just one problem with the operation. There are so many other Earth doppelgangers that-” 

“-You can’t tell them apart.” Sara finished. 

“Right, did you make any headway on-”

“-Building a viable scanner to detect vibration frequencies? Yes, I have a prototype, but it still needs tested and fine tuned.” 

“Cisco and I can help you with that, but we need to get back to “Earth One”. For whatever reason a vast majority of the metas are congregating there so we’ve set up our base of operations at that Star Labs.” 

“Alright,” Sara said jumping into action. “I’ll need help with the equipment.” she turned from the group and started gathering what she needed, completely ignoring Iris as she flailed a bit with the sudden change of course.

“Sara, you can’t go to another Earth.” she exclaimed. 

“Why not? Because my husband said so?” Sara snapped.

“Oooooo.” Kara and Alex replied under their breath. 

“No, because the Mayor of Central City gave me, a lowly detective, very strict orders to make sure that his wife gets to safety.” Iris replied. 

“Okay, first of all there’s no safer place than Star Labs so essentially I’ll be going from one veritable fortress to another-” 

“Are you kidding me? Dr. Wells just said the metas are gathering there. How is that safe?” 

“Iris I’m going. Nothing you say or do will change that.” Sara insisted as she moved around the lab gathering equipment and documents. 

“And what am I supposed to tell Mayor Snart?” Iris asked. 

“The truth. Also inform him that if he disciplines or fires you for this he will be sleeping in his office for the foreseeable future.” Sara told her with an air of finality that Iris didn’t argue with. 

“Fine, just be careful.” she rolled her eyes. Sara smiled triumphantly and moved to finish gathering up everything she needed, Cisco and Alex underfoot to help. 

xXx

“There’s a spike in energy readings over the city.” Caitlin said out loud, prompting Caitlin to look up from where she was working. She came to stand beside him at one of the computer banks a smile on her face as she looked over the screen. Without warning she flipped on the coms.

“Guys, we just picked up The Waverider’s energy trail. Looks like the Legends made it after all.” she explained. 

“Good, we can use all the help we can get out here.” Hank replied. 

“Yeah, we’re completely outnumbered, doll face.” Harley Quinn (of Earth-52) added her voice followed by a succession of gunshots. 

“They may still be of no help.” Felicity added. 

“What do you mean?” Caitlin asked. 

“I’m getting reports on the police scanner of a large aircraft crash landing in the warehouse district and then promptly disappearing.” 

“I’ll try to break away and check on them.” Jesse answered. “But I’m pretty well bogged down here. I don’t think I’m going to be able to.”  

“Can anyone else help her out?” Caitlin asked.

“On your six.” Static (of Earth-15) called out, his voice surrounded by the buzz of electricity. 

“Thanks V.” Jesse called before zooming off across the city. “I can see the Legends in the empty lot!” she called out as she neared the crash sight. 

The Legends were spread out through the area. Snart and Rory firing at metas from behind an overturned truck. Firestorm was in the air, dodging blasts and sending their own right back. Nate was providing cover for Amaya who was assessing an unconscious Rip Hunter and Ray Palmer was firing blasts of energy from the ground, watching Firestorm’s back. 

“Jesse, your body cam footage is fuzzy,” Caitlin told her. “I only count seven legends, do you see Sara anywhere?” 

As if on cue, said woman stumbled into the open, looking disoriented. She ducked in time to miss an enemy strike but didn’t see the second one coming from behind. Luckily, Jesse saw it, zipping in in time cover her back. 

Sara simply nodded her thanks before turning to the next closest enemy and engaging them. 


	2. Ra's Al Ghul

You and I Collide

Chapter 2: Ra’s Al Ghul

xXx

Sara woke with a gasp, her temples throbbing in that way she knew all too well.

_ “Minor Concussion.” _ she assessed mentally, feeling along the back of her head where she must have been struck. 

“Good, you are awake.” a stern feminine voice spoke to her in the league’s Arabic, hidden in the shadows along the far wall. Sara looked up, her head spinning at the quick movement, but it no less dampened her instinct to observe her surroundings. Surroundings she’d recognize anywhere. She’d spent five years in this place, longer if you counted certain recurring stints. 

“How did I get here?” she finally replied in the same dialect. 

“You fell through a portal.” The woman replied still cloaked in darkness. “Do you remember how you fell?”

Sara hesitated. Did she? The last thing she remembered was taking fire as she and her team left the Waverider. She’d fallen back as Leonard and Mick took shelter behind an overturned truck, hoping to circle around the enemy and attack from behind. Clearly that hadn’t worked out.

“There was a fight.” she finally spoke. “I was separated from my team.” she shook her head as it throbbed with repressed memories. “I must have been thrown into another earth.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“The League on my earth was disbanded.” Sara explained. 

“You know where you are then?” the shadowed woman questioned. 

“I am no stranger to Nanda Parbat.” she replied. “I called this place home once, on my earth.” 

“I see.” the woman replied. “There is no escaping the League then.” the last part was said more to herself, but Sara heard it regardless. “We shall help you return to your own Earth.” the woman said. “Perhaps we may even be able to help close these portals that have opened all over the world.” 

“I would greatly appreciate your help.” Sara replied, then; “I assume I’m speaking to Ra’s Al Ghul.” 

“You assume correctly, Sara.” the woman said, finally stepping out of the shadows. Sara stamped down her first reaction as the familiar face was revealed to her. 

Her face held laugh lines, though she doubted this version of her found much occasion to laugh. Her left eye was closed, a thin scar starting from mid forehead and ending beside the corner of her mouth, transecting her eye. 

“Horrifying isn’t it?” Ra’s questioned, her voice low and Sara got the feeling she wasn’t talking about her injury. 

xXx

“You guys are not going to believe this.” Cisco practically sang as he slid to a stop through the door of the main lab. The regrouped teams turned to look at him, his breathing heavy as if he’d sprinted in. 

“You totally cheated.” Kara complained coming up behind him. “I won rock, paper, scissors I get to tell them.” 

“Tell us what?” Barry questioned. 

“The scientist we went to get is Mayor Snarts’ wife.” Cisco said really fast much to Kara’s horror, but she beat him to the next part. 

“It’s Sara.” she grinned triumphantly as Cisco cursed. 

“Seriously?” Felicity asked a grin spreading across her face. 

“This is the best day ever.” Barry added grinning wickedly. 

“With the exception of the metahumans from multiple Earths, the threat to the safety of the public and the fact that we still have no idea what’s behind this.” Joe added. “But no, seriously, that’s kind of funny. Nobody tell Quentin, though.” 

As if on cue Wells led the rest of the team and their, plus one, into the main lab, drawing everyone’s attention. “Alright.” Wells began, rubbing his hands together. “Everyone, this is Dr. Sara Lance-Snart, Sara, this is everyone. You probably recognize pretty much everyone here.” 

“Pretty much.” Dr. Lance replied. 

“So we can skip the individual introductions and move on.” Wells continued, he gestured for Alex and Wally, Kara and Cisco to drop the cases they were carrying on a table just beside them. Sara went to them, opening them up. 

“Dr. Lance has come up with a prototype to scan vibrational signatures, but it needs fine-tuned before it’s completely operational.” Cisco explained moving to her side. Felicity and Winn came up as well, looking through what they’d brought along. Dr. Lance got to work explaining everything she had been working on since Dr. Wells and his daughter returned from another world.

“Dr. Lance, do you think your machine could help us find whatever is doing this?” Caitlin asked. 

“In theory.” She replied looking up from digging through one of the cases. “From what I've seen so far the portals are opening randomly, so I think it's safe to say there was an ignition point that kick started all of this and now it's spiraling out of control. That being said, whatever was close to the ignition point would have an energy residue disturbing its vibrational patterns. A side effect of tampering with the stability of dimensional space.” 

“That makes sense. So those anomalies will give it away.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Then we better get to work.” Rip’s voice sounded as he followed Jesse, leading the team into the main lab. 

“Well that's trippy.” Dr. Lance muttered as she caught sight of not only Leonard, but Sara as well. 

“Tell me about it.” Cisco replied. Jesse caught sight of Dr. Lance and zipped over to give her a hug. 

“I'm so glad you made it okay.” Jesse told her. 

“Me too, I'm sure my husband is pitching a fit right now, but he'll just have to get over it.” Dr. Lance chuckled. 

With the reunion over, Jesse quickly explained that she'd filled the Legends in on Dr. Lance’s work, though she'd left out personal details per Lisa’s request. While more scientists gathered around to help Dr. Lance, Lisa took Leonard aside to explain. 

“I'm the Mayor of Central City?” He questioned skeptically. Lisa nodded. “So basically I'm still a crook.” 

Lisa snorted. “It gets better though.”

“Oh? How could it?” Leonard asked sarcastically. 

Lisa gestured to the alternate Sara where she was writing out her equations to explain to Stein and Ray. “Her full name it Dr. Sara Lance-Snart.” 

Leonard froze, his poker face failing him for the first time since he was a rookie thief. He cut his eyes across the room where their Sara was standing off by herself watching everyone from a distance. 

Leonard had seen a lot while trapped between the dimensions of time and if not for the Spear of Destiny going haywire and ripping a hole right through his prison, he would probably still be there. Trapped between the ages watching the infinite possibilities time could take pass him by. 

He found it ironic that the first person he saw when he woke up was the last person he saw before he “died”. Sara was sitting by his bed in the medical suite, holding his hand and watching over him. Only one person had ever looked so happy to see him before and that was Lisa, so he was unprepared for how her happiness made him feel. Despite that he couldn’t bring himself to hate the feeling. The infinite possibilities had shown him just how happy they could be together. 

Unfortunately, Sara was hesitant to open her heart to him, no matter how much she wanted to. He'd learned about her sister from Mick and he realized that having him offer her something she'd always wanted, whether she would admit it or not, and then losing him only to return home where everything was supposed to be okay and find out she not only lost her sister but couldn't go back and save her seemed to have broken her. Though she hid it well. 

She was still his friend, as unnatural as that word was when applied to him, but now Leonard had to work twice as hard to get them back to the place they'd been when he sacrificed himself just shy of You and Me. But Leonard was a patient man and, more importantly, one hell of a thief. 

Leonard looked back at Dr. Lance, watching her gesture to her life's work, trying to explain it to people she only half knew. She was as passionate as her counterpart and Leonard could only assume he and his own counterpart were similar to see the same beauty in her passions that he saw in his Earth’s Sara. Passion that was surprisingly lacking at the moment. 

Sara was leaned against a table along the far wall, eyes scanning the room, moving from person to person. She hadn't seen her friends or family in months and yet she kept herself away from them. There had been no happy hellos, like Jesse and Dr. Lance; not even acknowledgement of the Queen siblings or Felicity, whom Leonard had on good authority was practically another sister to her. 

Something wasn't right.

xXx

“My sources tell me there is a scientist in Central City that is working on this breach problem.” Ra’s explained in English this time. “It would stand to reason he is our best option.” 

Sara nodded in agreement and they lapsed into silence, the droning of the plane's engines the only sound between them. It had been six hours since she’d awoken in the lair of the demon and in that time Sara had only been able to recall vague memories. She knew there had been a fight before she blacked out, her team holding off a pack of metas as they disembarked the Waverider, but that was the extent of it. Ra’s had assured her that they would come. How she could be so sure, Sara didn’t know but she supposed you didn’t become Ra’s Al Ghul by being ignorant. 

“So,” Sara finally spoke up. “How did you become Ra’s Al Ghul?” 

Her counterpart did not look at her, her eye leveled at the netting covered wall across from them. “After being trapped on Lian Yu for five years, I returned to the world and became the vigilante, The White Canary. My sister, Laurel, eventually found out and joined me as The Black Canary. We defended Star City as best we could. And then Ra’s showed up. We’d managed to put a damper on his plans for Star City a few months before and he was impressed, wanted us to join him. We said no. He attacked Laurel, poisoned her, and forced me to fight him for the antidote to whatever he’d forced on her. But I lost and we both died.

And then I wasn’t dead anymore. There was so much rage, so much anger. I went after Ra’s before I even understood what any of it meant. He was startled, though you couldn’t really tell. He talked me down, convinced me that if I killed him I would still be a monster. So I let him train me and when I was ready we fought again. And I won.”

“Is that how you lost your eye?” 

“It is. A glancing blow that nearly ended me again.” Ra’s explained. “I took over the League after his death and I’ve done my best to change this organization. But I’ve learned in the ensuing years that it’s not so simple. That the League is more important to the world and its events than I was ever willing to admit before. It is an unfortunate reality but one I must now endure.” 

“My Laurel is gone too.” Sara replied after a time. “Killed by Damien Dahrk.” 

“Darhk is still alive in your world?” Ra’s questioned. 

“Only in memories.” Sara answered. 

“So you got your revenge?” 

“No, I wasn’t the one who killed him. But in the end I did one better.” Sara smirked. “I told him his future, and how everything he loves comes crashing down around him. And there was absolutely nothing he could do to change it, because time wants to happen whether we like it or not.” 

Before Ra’s could answer the pilot informed them that they were only a few minutes out from Central City. They landed not long after and fought their way through the streets to Star Labs. With members of the League at their back, Sara and Ra’s led the way into the building meeting resistance near the main lab in a line of armed scientists. They stopped before them, showing them as best they could that they weren’t there to cause trouble. 

“My name is Ra’s Al Ghul,” Ra’s began only to be cut off by one of the scientists. Sara made a mental note to let Jax know college was definitely a valid idea when the Legends retired. 

“What does the League of Assassins want with us?” Jax asked. 

“Not you, Mr. Jefferson, though your work in mechanical engineering is quite impressive. We’re here for Dr. Snart.” 

“Leonard Snart?” Sara exclaimed, shocked. “That’s the scientist who's working on the breach problem?” 

“Yeah, is there a problem with that?” said man spoke up, coming out of the lab behind his colleagues. 

“No,” Sara breathed. “Not at all.” she shook her head. “It’s gonna be an interesting conversation when I get home though.” 

Dr. Snart looked confused, but brushed it off. “I assume you're not from this Earth then.” Sara shook her head before gesturing to Ra’s.

“She’s your earth’s version of me.” 

“Sara finds herself here involuntarily.” Ra’s explained. “And she needs to get back to her own Earth, where they’re working on this problem as well.” 

Leonard looked between them, seemingly studying them in a manner that was so reminiscent of her own Earth’s Leonard Snart. 

“I can’t promise anything, but we can try.” he told them, gesturing for them to follow him into the lab. 

xXx

 “You alright assassin?” Leonard questioned quietly as he sauntered up to Lance. He stopped beside her, leaning against the table as well. 

“Peachy.” she replied simply. “Why do you ask?” she continued. 

“It just seems to me you don’t appear too happy to see the friends and family you haven’t seen in months now.” he told her. She shrugged. 

“Must be the circumstances.” she answered. 

“Yeah, must be.” 

xXx

_ She watched as her counterpart jumped down from the ship before it vanished. This woman was ready for a fight, ready to jump in and defend her team. Lance, took the opportunity to attack. Her teammates were distracted, she would never see it coming and they would be none the wiser. Lance would take her place and they would have another distraction in place. _

_ The only problem was, as she struck the blow that would ensure her place, she couldn’t help but feel frustration. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.  _

_ But this had to be done, so she played her part. _

xXx

“So you have your own Dr. Snart on your Earth?” Jax said by way of greeting as he joined her where she sat watching said man across the room. This Jax was surprisingly similar to her Jax, and Sara found comfort in that fact.

“He’s not a scientist on my Earth but yes, I do.” Sara replied.  Sara had always found Leonard attractive, there was no doubt about that. He was tall and lean, with an incredible jaw line and gorgeous blue eyes. His intelligence was of course icing on the cake. Seeing him here, at home in the lab, made perfect sense. She couldn’t help but think of what could have been in their own world had his father not brought him down. 

“What does he do then?” 

“He’s the best thief in the world.”  she chuckled at the shock playing across Jax’s face. 

“So he ends up like his dad then.” 

“No,” Sara corrected forcefully. “He doesn’t. Not at all. Leonard couldn’t stoop that low if he tried.” 

“Good to know.” Jax replied. “So I take it you know him pretty well then.” 

“We work together.” she replied simply, though Jax was certain that wasn’t the whole story. 

And he wasn’t wrong. They had almost had something once. Something she was so afraid of, she could only issue a challenge and walk away, hoping that he understood what she was trying to say without actually saying it. She’d been happy so many times in her life only to have it snatched away from her, and Leonard was no different. First his death, then Laurel’s, it was all the proof she needed that she wasn’t supposed to be happy; that people like her didn’t get happy endings. She was sure of that, and she kept it in mind as she led The Legends in Rip’s absence. 

And then he came back, and everything she’d been telling herself for nearly a year had been turned on its head. She had no idea what to do anymore. With her internal struggle taking center stage in her mind she decided she would step back from a leadership role until she could focus again. Rip took over, having signaled them to pick him up, claiming his work was finished now. She just wasn’t sure what to do any more. Life had never been easy after The Gambit, and The Gambit itself was perfect evidence to her faulty judgement. She knew she could be happy with Leonard, but was it worth the risk that it could all come crashing down around her again?

“Alright,” Dr. Snart spoke up across the room. Drawing her from her thoughts. “I can get you off this Earth, but I can’t guarantee you’ll get to your own.” he told her. 

“Why not?” she asked. 

“Well, with these deeper readings that have been coming in, I can only come to the conclusion that some of these portal openings are deliberate.” he explained. “At first it seemed like all the breeches were opening up randomly in equally random locations but this data suggests that its not entirely random.” 

“So, for some unknown intent, someone is purposely doing this?” Sara clarified. Leonard nodded.

“Which we can only assume means your being here was not a random act.” Ra’s spoke up from the other side of the lab where she had been conversing with Dr. Barbara Gordon before Leonard interrupted. 

Sara sighed standing up. “All the more reason I need to get home. The last thing I remember was walking into a fight with my team. I need to get back to them, to know they’re alright.” 

“Well, like I said, I can get you close, but the breeches aren’t direct routes. You have to cross one then find the next one and cross through that one. It’s like taking a bus across town when none of the lines run a straight course.” Leonard explained. 

“Can you tell us how to find the ones we need?” Ra’s questioned. 

“We?” Sara asked. 

“If this is intentional as Dr. Snart believes it is, then you will need back up.” Ra’s explained. 

“Jax mocked up a scanner. All we need to do is scan your own vibrational signature and it should point you through the right breeches like a GPS.” Leonard explained. 

“Good, we should get moving quickly then.” Ra’s replied and they set to work. 


	3. The Banshee and The Frost Giant

You and I Collide

Chapter 3: The Banshee and The Frost Giant

xXx

“I know I don’t have to tell you this, but please be careful.” Leonard said quietly as he came to stand beside Ra’s. She, Sara and the members of the League who were coming along - the rest staying behind to protect Star Labs- were getting ready to leave. The breech they needed was three streets over and they needed to move quickly to avoid drawing attention to themselves.  

“You barely know me, and yet you're concerned for my safety.” Ra’s replied turning to stare the scientist down. Though she was nearly a head shorter it was not difficult to convey just how dangerous she was. Then again, Leonard didn’t seem put off by that. 

“Does your family know you're still alive? Thea certainly doesn’t.” he replied. Thea Queen, the youngest daughter of the Queen family and her second sister. With her mother MIA and her father dead in a drunk driving accident, The Queen family took it upon themselves to adopt their friends’ children. In time they were no longer seen as the Lance sisters, but rather the Queen sisters. Laurel, Sara and Thea. Inseparable from day one. That is until Sara went on a cruise with her adopted father. It took five years for them to find her, and another five for her to disappear again, this time taking Laurel with her and leaving Thea all alone. 

“You know Thea?” she asked. Leonard nodded. 

“She’s consulted with me on some of my work.” he explained. “She carries a picture of the three of you. She’s heartbroken at having lost her sisters.” 

“Well, I assure you doctor, a picture is all that’s left of the sister she knew. Laurel is dead and I was too once. I might as well be now. I am not who she needs in her life anymore.” 

“Are you sure?” Leonard asked. “My father had dealings with the League way back when. He used to warn us not to get involved with them under any circumstances. He said they were dangerous,  _ evil _ .” 

“Smart man.” she muttered. 

“Was he? Or did he not know this version of the League?” 

“There are no  _ versions _ of the League, Dr. Snart. We are  _ assassins _ . We are trained to kill, to hurt, to torture.” 

“And yet you just volunteered to help a woman you barely know across several dimensions so she can get back to her loved ones.” Leonard continued. “That doesn’t sound like someone who's only out to hurt people.” 

xXx

 Dr. Lance cursed as another circuit board shorted out. She sighed. “Where is the case with the other circuit boards?” she asked. 

“I put them down in dry air storage.” Cisco replied. “This place is identical to the one on your earth so it should be in the same place.” 

“Thanks.” she muttered, standing from the workbench and heading for the door. 

“Hold on, Doc.” Joe spoke up, stopping her in her tracks. “Seeing as how there’s a whole bunch of doppelgangers running around, maybe we should avoid going anywhere alone.”  

“He’s right, until we get this stuff up and running we’re practically blind.” Barry added. Leonard pushed off the table and crossed the room toward her. 

“I’ll go with you. I need to get out of here for a while. All this brain power is starting to smell like burning batteries.” he told her, leading the way out. It was obvious as she caught up with him that he knew his way around here. “I’ve robbed it a couple of times. Memorized the building plans.” he explained though his mention of his criminal past-and let’s be honest, present- didn’t seem to bother her. 

“So, the Mayor of Central City?” he mentioned as they trekked through the halls. Dr. Lance smiled. 

“Yes he is. My Leonard is the most popular Mayor Central City has ever had. He’s going into his third term.” she bragged, though it wasn’t so much bragging as telling him how proud she was of her husband. He’d never admit it out loud but the way she said ‘My Leonard’ brought to mind the possibilities that had been plaguing his thoughts for a few months now. 

They made it to dry air storage and Leonard stayed out of the way while she dug through the cases she’d brought with her. “What about you and the Sara on this Earth?” Dr. Lance questioned as she continued her search. 

“What about us?” he asked feigning ignorance. 

“I mean, you’ve spent the last three hours with her, although, now that I think about it you were just kind of standing there, but still, you could have been standing with Mick. He is your best friend on this Earth too, isn’t he?” 

“I suppose.” he replied shortly. 

“So, is there anything between you two on this Earth?” 

“It’s...complicated.” he finally answered. “The feelings are there, but,”

“She’s afraid?” Dr. Lance finished. 

“The White Canary fears nothing.” he told her. “Except of course me, and the power I have to hurt her.”

Dr. Lance looked up from one of the boxes and shot him a look that had she been her counterpart would have concerned him. 

“Not physically, emotionally.” he explained. “She’s afraid of having it all taken away from her again.” 

Dr. Lance sighed as she finally found what she was looking for. “If it helps, it’s pretty obvious she cares about you.” 

“And how can you be so sure?” he asked back to his cocky, evasive self. 

“The way she looks at you. Like it hurts to be so close to you.” 

She watched as realization moved across his features.

“How long until you have those finished?” he asked, surprising her.

“Not exactly the response I was expecting.” She muttered. “If I can stop blowing these damn circuits, not long. A few hours. Cisco and Jax’s help has been immeasurable. Why?” 

“When you finish, use it on Sara.” he told her.

“Why? You don’t think she’s this earth’s Sara?” Dr. Lance asked concerned. 

“If what you say is true about what you’ve seen she couldn’t possibly be.” he explained. 

“Oh come on. I know it’s hard right now, but surely your reasoning can’t really be to accuse her of being an imposter?”

Leonard glared at her, stepping into her personal space. “ _ My _ Sara was trained by the League of Assassins not to show  _ any _ emotion that can be construed as weakness in public. It's a habit she’s never been able to shake, no matter how hard she’s tried. She hides those emotions behind anger and sarcasm and deals with them in private.” 

Dr. Lance looked up at him startled. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

xXx

The sky was an unnatural grey. To the untrained eye it seemed nothing more than storm clouds hanging low in the sky, but to Sara there was something much more ominous out there. She’d almost say it reminded her of those old black and white monster movies her father loved to watch. 

“There’s something here.” Ra’s whispered, signaling to her men to keep their eyes open. 

“This place is eerie.” Sara replied. “Let’s find the next breech and get out of here.” 

“Agreed.” 

The scanner showed their target not far ahead. The problem was, with every step they took the overwhelming feeling of being watched grew stronger and stronger. 

It began with the screeching of bats flying overhead. They followed the pack as it circled above them before moving like a wave downward to the ground cutting off their advance. And then the bats began to form a shape, coming together like parts of a liquid forming a whole. Sara wanted to believe it was the light playing tricks on them coupled with the creepy atmosphere but it was hard to deny the corporeal form all in black standing before them; obscured by the shadows on the far side of a street light. 

“State your business in Central.” the figure spoke, voice like an icy chill down the spine. 

Ra’s found her voice first. “Passing through.” she stated, standing tall. “We are trying to return this woman to her own Earth.” 

“My team and our allies have the resources to stop whoever is opening these portals. I need to get back to them with the information I have.” Sara added. 

The figure did not move, did not reply, but was soon joined by more figures, emerging from the shadows like ghosts. One of the figures moved toward them into the light and once again Sara reigned in her first reaction. 

“This isn’t going to get any less disorienting, is it?” she mumbled under her breath. 

“It would appear not.” Ra’s replied, watching as the third version of  themselves stopped just beneath the street light. Despite the bottom half of her face being covered by a white and grey respirator they were sure she was them. Her long blonde hair was loose around her, her long white leather jacket similar to Sara’s when she’d first donned the White Canary alias. Her boots came to her knees, and from the knees to mid thigh were wrapped in white bandages. Her hands were similarly wrapped and her body suit cut a striking figure above her hips. 

She was sizing them up as well, and while they couldn’t say they knew what she was thinking, they watched as, eventually, she turned to the first figure and nodded. They bled from the shadows as one, coming into the light. 

“We are the Suicide Squad.” The first figure spoke. In the light they recognized her as Barbara Gordon, although her countenance was much different from the young computer scientist they’d met on Ra’s’ earth. This Barbara was much different, her eyes so dark they were nearly black. Her lips were painted black as well and her skin a ghastly shade of white. A cape sat on her shoulders, wrapping around her. When she opened her mouth to speak, they could see the sharp elongated canines. “I am Batgirl.” she said before turning to her team. “This is White Canary, though I’m sure you knew that.” she introduced Sara first. 

The next was a man in a long trench coat, his face as white as a sheet. Upon closer inspection she realized the white was painted on and this person was familiar to her. It was Ray, she decided as he introduced himself. “The Invisible Man, at your service.” he greeted them. 

“Enchantress.” a woman in long green robes spoke next. 

Sara’s attention shifted to the final person as he stepped up beside Canary, close enough to speak volumes about their relationship. “Captain Cold.” he finally said. 

“Sara is fine.” Sara told them.

“Ra’s.” 

“Very well, where do you need to go?” Batgirl asked. 

“The next breech is about a mile to the north.” Sara explained holding up the scanner. 

“That’s right in the middle of Constantine’s force field.” Ray explained. 

“What force field?” Ra’s asked. 

“The one he put up around the breech that’s there.” Cold explained. “It’s how we’ve kept intruders from invading this earth.” 

“That explains why it’s so quiet here.” Sara replied. “Is there anyway for us to get through without causing any trouble?” 

“We’ll have to wait for Constantine to return from his patrol.” Batgirl explained. “You are welcome to wait for him in our lair.” 

“We appreciate your help.” Ra’s replied.

xXx

Sara had seen ‘Young Frankenstein’ a million times, no lie. It was one of her favorite movies. Walking into the Suicide Squad’s lair was like walking right into Frankenstein’s Castle. It was eerie and yet Sara wasn’t afraid like she might have been as a child, watching old horror movies with her father after her mom went to bed. She observed the team as they entered the lair, watching as they went their own ways. Batgirl disappeared into a lower level at the back of the main room. Enchantress vanished in a puff of smoke, and Canary and Cold moved together toward a metal staircase off to the side. It was Ray that stayed behind. 

“Make yourselves at home.” he told them. “I know it’s a little weird, right.” he joked, catching the way they were looking around skeptically. 

“I live in a network of caves in the side of a mountain.” Ra’s replied. Ray “ohed” before turning to look at Sara. 

She shrugged. “A time ship.” 

“Time ship? Like time travel?” Ray asked. Now he was getting excited and Sara could see more of her own Ray in this one, as ironic as that statement was.

“Yep. Traveling through time, fighting time pirates and correcting anomalies.” she replied as if she were simply telling the time. Sara had a feeling that if she could see Ray’s eyes they would be comically round. 

“So jealous.” he breathed, turning on his heels and walking toward the center of the lair. Sara and Ra’s shared an amused look as they followed after him. 

“How long do you think Constantine will be?” Sara asked as they followed him into what could only be described as a control room. 

“It shouldn’t be much longer, he’s only checking the barriers he’s put up around the city. Every time a new breech opens he puts one up around it. The metas realize they can only go so far and turn around to try somewhere else. The breech you guys came through opened up recently, but nothing had come through it so we weren’t in a hurry to enclose it.” Ray explained tapping away at one of the old fashioned computers. 

“So, um, has this Earth always been like this?” Sara asked, leaning on a table to Ray’s left. 

“What do you mean?” Ray asked. 

“Well, you know, all dark and...vintage.” 

“Oh, yeah, no.” he replied. “See, about three years ago an Immortal named Vandal Savage unleashed some kind of dark ancient plague on the earth. We all teamed up to stop him, along with some other people, but we were too late to save everyone and were forced to sacrifice the Northern Hemisphere. Everything above the equator is shrouded in darkness. The darkness mutates everything within it, including the people. That’s how we all became what we are now, Monster Movie Rejects.”

“Are we in danger?” Ra’s asked from his other side. 

“No, the darkness has dissipated enough that you have to be exposed to it for weeks to be affected.” he explained. “You guys shouldn’t be here to much longer.” 

“Here’s hoping.”

xXx

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Wells asked, his voice low as he glanced as discreetly as possible toward Lance across the lab. 

“No, but this Earth’s Leonard is sure, and from what I can tell he is the expert.” she replied just as quietly. 

Wells and Dr. Lance were huddled together at the whiteboard, disguising their conversation as work related. At first Dr. Lance  hadn’t thought much about what Leonard had said, but the more she thought about it on their walk back, the more nervous she became. Whoever this Sara was, she was obviously up to no good. She was never any good at lying and she was worried she would give away their plan before they could enact it, which led her to letting Wells in on it. 

“Alright, I’ll let Barry know. At the very least he’ll talk to Snart about it. You just worry about finishing the device.” 

Dr. Lance nodded. They made it look like the conversation was over and went their separate ways. Wells then casually made his way over to the consoles where Barry was looking over everyone’s shoulders in that way he did when he was anxious. 

“Okay, you’re driving everyone nuts Barry, come on.” Wells spoke up, nudging Barry away from what had been deemed, Mission Control. “Let’s go for a walk.” 

“The world is ending and you want me to go for a walk?” he asked incredulously. 

Wells looked unimpressed. “You're the fastest man alive Barry, I’m sure you can make it back here before that happens.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

“Yes, didn’t it?” 

“No.” 

Sensing the argument coming, Joe stepped up, taking Barry by the arm. “Harry’s right.” he said, gently pulling him toward the door. “You’re about to get punched by one or more of your friends.” 

“But…” 

Barry’s protests were lost to them as Joe and Wells finally succeeded in pushing him out the door and down the hallway. 

“Finally.” Cisco and Felicity muttered unanimously. 

“What is with you guys?” Barry asked when they finally stopped in one of the closed down labs. 

“We might have a problem.” Wells told him as Joe replied;

“You have to relax.” 

Barry looked between them. “Well that’s certainly not going to help.” 

Joe looked equally confused. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Dr. Lance has just informed me that Captain Cold believes Sara is an imposter. Another alternate Earth Doppelganger.” 

“How does he know?” Barry asked. 

“She didn’t say, but if  _ your _ Earth’s Leonard and Sara are anything like  _ my _ Earth’s Leonard and Sara, he would know.” Wells explained. “Dr. Lance seems to trust his instincts, so I’m willing to trust him as well. He wants her to discreetly scan the so-called imposter when she runs the first test.” 

“Alright, how much longer until it’s finished?” Barry asked. 

“Not long now. A few more connections and it should be ready.” 

“Alright, Snart’ll be keeping an eye on her and Rory will probably pick up on it sooner or later if he hasn’t already.” Joe explained. “If he’s right then, Barry, you need to be ready to block her escape. There’s a very good chance she’ll have the answers we’re looking for.”


	4. The Detective

You and I Collide

Chapter 4: The Detective

xXx

“What do you think of them?” Cold asked. He was sitting in an old armchair in their shared room. Canary was sitting on the floor, sharpening her katanas on a whetstone. She set it aside for a moment and raised her hands, signing;

“It’s strange to see them. People who look like me.” she paused. “Like I used to.” she picked up her sword again and continued sharpening. Cold watched her carefully as he found himself doing whenever they were like this together. 

Cold could remember the first time they had met. For him it had been attraction at first sight. She was radiant, so fierce, so moral. He was honored that she would fight by his side. Vandal Savage was an entity that needed to be stopped and Leonard believed Sara alone could do it with her fierce determination and righteous fury alone. 

Except they hadn’t stopped Savage, at least not in time to save half the planet including themselves. They had been so close to the epicenter of the blast that is was truly a miracle they had survived, though he wondered if some small part of Sara didn’t wish it  _ had  _ killed her. 

“I’ll tell you what.” Cold began, leaning back in his chair. “How many men can claim they’ve been lucky enough to meet several versions of the most beautiful woman in the multiverse?” 

Canary snorted, which through the respirator sounded hollow and breathy. She set her sword down again. 

“You're hopeless.” she signed. 

Cold smirked. “Only for you.”

She rolled her eyes and got back to work. 

The only sound between them was that of her respirator, a sleek white and grey apparatus that was only partially necessary. Sara had been closest to the center of the blast, affecting her more than anyone else that day. She wore the mask not only to protect other people from her mutation, but also to protect herself from the toxic air of the meta hemisphere. While the dissipated toxins barely affected those who were already mutated, it seemed to affect Canary abnormally.

Cold was pulled from his thoughts as he realized the sound of her blade against the whetstone had stopped. He looked up to find Sara staring at him. She lifted her hands, but dropped them quickly. She was hesitating, unsure what to say. 

“I want to go with them, I want to help.” she signed. 

Cold nodded. “Okay. We will.”   

xXx

“If she’s anything like our Sara, we don’t stand a chance is she fights back.” Mick muttered. Leonard hummed in agreement. 

“Just be prepared to take her down. She knows where  _ our  _ Sara is.” Leonard replied, voice hard. This was the closest Mick had seen Leonard come to the cold, calculating Captain Cold he used to be. The man before the Flash’s pretty face had weaseled its way passed his guard and into his head, reminding Leonard that he was better than his father, that he could be a hero if he tried. 

And he did try, though Mick was certain his decision to go along with Rip’s mission hadn’t everything to do with The Flash’s belief in him, that part of him that still doubted didn’t quite fade until he met Sara Lance. Here was a woman who started off as normal as you could get, and then she made one bad decision and the world caved in around her. She was made into a killer, forced to fight when she should have been living the normal life that had been meant for her. College, a career, a family of her own. 

Mick had seen the potential in Leonard’s attraction to her in the bar in the 70’s when Sara had initiated the flirting. He’d watched that attraction blossom into something more, angry at first before he realized that Leonard deserved this. This chance at happiness, at normal, or as normal as a crook and an assassin could get. 

But then Leonard had to go and be a hero and get himself  _ killed _ , leaving the people who cared about him behind to pick up the pieces, leaving Sara broken and Mick susceptible to the Legion. And then Leonard was back; and Mick felt better. It wasn’t the same but at least his best friend, the only thing in his life that he could call stable growing up, wasn’t dead anymore. 

Sara was another matter entirely. She lost a future she’d always wanted for herself and then, days later, lost her sister, her best friend. She’d slept, drank and punched her way through history, going through the motions and planning her revenge until they made her their new leader. 

Sara had been happy to have Leonard back, that much was obvious, but there was only so much she could let back in, which left her confused and anything but level headed, relinquishing her leadership position back to Rip until she could trust her judgement again. Her hesitance cut Leonard deeply, but he was never one to give up on something he wanted and he wanted Sara Lance.

And now she was missing, replaced by an imposter who had done who know what with her. 

“You got it boss.” Mick replied just as Dr. Lance drew everyone’s attention. 

“I think that’s it.” She spoke up. 

“Excellent.” Wells replied. “Shall we run a test?” 

Dr. Lance nodded. “First things first, we need to scan to determine what earth we’re on.” She explained. “Cisco?” 

“Transferring all scan results to main consul.” he replied. He worked for a moment before indicating for Dr. Lance to proceed. She held up the scanner, something resembling a speed gun. “Got it, we’re good. According to vibrational readings we are currently on the thirty-sixth earth from Earth Prime.”

“Wow, we were way off.” Barry added.

“Well, we knew we weren’t earth one and two.” Wells replied. “We vibrate slower so that would make us earth…”

“Thirty-seven.” Jesse finished from where she was standing beside Dr. Lance, the scanner pointed at Wells. 

“Well there you go.” 

Leonard watched carefully as Dr. Lance set the scanner at her work station, pointed suspiciously toward the suspected imposter. He could feel Mick beside him preparing for a fight. Across the room, Barry noticed the move and discreetly gained Wells’ attention. 

“Hold on, what’s this?” Cisco spoke up again confused. “Earth 50? Whose from Earth 50?” 

Chaos erupted.

xXx

“All force fields are clear, my freaky darlings.” Constantine announced as he flounced in. He stopped short when he noticed their guests. “Or not.” 

“John, meet Sara and Ra’s Al Ghul.” Ray introduced, turning from the computer screens. “And various members of the League.” He gestured to the air, most of said members scattered about the lair, keeping an eye on everything. “They came through that one breach at the docks.”

“Their trying to get back to Sara’s Earth, but you already secured the breach they need to pass through.” Cold added as he and Canary approached, the rest of the team not far behind. 

“I see.” John replied. “Well then, we should get going. I assume you aren’t here willingly.” 

“No, I don’t really remember how I ended up on Ra’s’ earth. Only that there was a fight and someone hit me in the head from behind.” 

John hummed. “If that’s the case there may not be anything to remember.” he gestured for them to follow. “I’ve tried to divine who is behind all of this, but the results have been rather shaky. I’ve gotten images I’m not entirely certain I can trust. What I do know for certain, however, is that the energy signature suggests this has all originated on Earth Fifty.” 

“Earth Fifty? How many Earths are there?” 

“Fifty-three.” John replied, he’d led them out of the old base as he spoke. “Avoid fifty-three at all costs by the way. They’re even more hopeless than we are.” 

“Didn’t think that was possible.” Canary signed to Cold. He smirked. 

“The breach we need should be right up here.” Ra’s spoke up, looking over Sara’s shoulder at the device Dr. Snart had given them. 

As expected the breach was just around the corner. Constantine let the barrier down, but before Sara and Ra’s could lead the way through, Cold and Canary stepped up. 

“We’re going with you.” Cold told them. “You’re going to need all the help you can get.” 

“We appreciate it.” Ra’s replied. “Let’s go.” 

xXx

Detective Leonard Snart was having a bad day. First, he’d fallen asleep at his desk the night before, missing dinner and his eldest daughter’s recital. Then, when he got home that morning she refused to even acknowledge his presences. On top of that, his wife was mad and the two youngest, god help him, actually looked disappointed in him. And if that weren’t bad enough he’d gotten called back into work to help with… super powered beings? This ensured that he was away from home when the brunt of these so called “meta humans” invaded. 

Now, he was desperately trying to get home. He knew his wife could handle herself and protect their children, but these people weren’t normal and so far the police department and the national guard weren’t faring very well against them. Before today, super powers existed only in comic books, television and movies. They were ill prepared for this and with each passing minute the chaos was getting worse. 

Detective Snart dodged a small explosion, diving behind a parked car. He drew his weapon as he sat with his back against the passenger's door, chest heaving with heavy breaths from his mad dash through what amounted, at this point, to a war zone. He was still two miles from home and growing more desperate by the minute. So desperate that he failed to notice his surroundings.

xXx

“This Earth is even more overrun than yours.” Sara told Ra’s as they all ducked at the sound of an explosion not far off. 

“Well this isn’t ideal.” Cold replied. “Where’s the next breach?” 

Sara had the scanner in her hand when another explosion sounded, this time just around the corner. “To the north, on the far side of the city.” she finally replied. She sighed. “Toward the explosions.” 

“Also not ideal.” Cold added. 

They got to their feet and carefully made their way out of the alley, stopping short as they turned out. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Cold muttered. Beside him, Canary snorted amused, until she noticed the rather large man lumbering toward the car Detective Snart was crouched behind. She launched herself across the car, slamming her heels into the metas chest, driving him back. The rest of them jumped into action quickly. 

Cold ran in to assist Canary, ice forming on his body as he fired ice blasts from his hands. Ra’s ordered her assassins to spread out, a few backing Cold and Canary up while the others created a perimeter to keep other metas at bay. 

Meanwhile, Sara and Ra’s ran to the aid of Detective Snart, who was staring in shock at the scene before him. 

“Sara?” he questioned in absolute confusion, looking her over as they approached. “How?” he continued, his eyes darting to Ra’s. 

“It’s a long story, we need to get out of here before the sounds of fighting bring more metas in.” Ra’s explained as they helped him to his feet. The confusion and shock only worsened when he finally got a good look at Cold and Canary.

“But...how...what?”

“Now all we need is the when and the why.” Sara replied yanking Detective Snart back into the adjacent alley. 

The meta wouldn’t go down easily, but Cold and Canary managed to hold him off and drive him back long enough for them to make their escape. 

“Alright, what the hell is going on?” Detective Snart exclaimed once they’d taken shelter in an abandoned store. Ra’s took the liberty of explaining. 

“So you and all these metas are from different earths and you're trying to get her back to her Earth where they’re working on stopping this?” 

“That about sums it up.” Captain Cold replied. 

Detective Snart sighed. “Like a fucking comic book.” he muttered under his breath. “Where’s the next breach?” 

Sara showed him the GPS screen on the scanner. 

“That’s not far from here. Maybe a mile.” 

“Are you sure?” Ra’s asked. 

“Positive, it’s a residential neighborhood. I was headed there myself. That being said, I appreciate your help, but I need to get going.” 

“You won’t last five minutes out there if you run into another metahuman.” Ra’s warned him.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” he replied. “I need to get home, that’s all that matters right now.” 

Sara knew that look, had felt what he was feeling before. “Is your family there?” she asked knowingly. 

Detective Snart sighed. “Yes, my wife and my daughters. I need to get back to them. I need to know they’re alright.” 

Sara looked around the room. She knew what she wanted to do, but in the end it wasn’t just her mission anymore. It was Canary who “spoke” first, raising her hands and signing. 

“Let’s go.”    



	5. The Imposter

You and I Collide

Chapter 5: The Imposter

xXx

Lance spotted the scanner pointed at her on the table. She was ready to move, discreetly walk across the room out of reach. That is until she noticed Leonard watching her, his eyes hard and full of hatred. A prick of fear lit down her spine, only growing worse as Cisco called out the number to seal her fate. 

There was a gun. He’d given it to her and told her to use it if she needed to. She drew the gun and fired, a small part of her hoping she didn’t hit anyone. The last thing she needed was to piss these people off any more than she already had.

She ducked the return fire, dashing for the door. She’d just barely made it before The Flash was there, knocking her back. Darkness surrounded her, enveloping the shouts as she hit the ground. 

“What the hell was that?” Cisco exclaimed peeking up from under the console. 

“Isn’t it obvious, Ramon, we’ve got a spy among us.” Wells replied. 

“But where is our Sara then?” Jax questioned. 

“Don’t know kid, but I’ll bet she does.” Leonard replied, coming to stand beside the unconscious imposter. 

xXx

“Which house is yours?” Sara asked. The group had taken cover along a line of trees in the park at the end of the road. Detective Snart had informed them that this was his street just moments before they were ambushed. The street dead ended at the border of a park and metas were lined up along the opposite side, lobbing balls of fire, energy orbs and various other inhuman projectiles. They were pinned down. 

“Fifth one on the left.” 

“Any bright ideas?” Cold asked sending an ice blast toward the metas. They scattered when it landed, but returned in short order. 

“Maybe.” Sara replied. “Keep that up.” she crouched down and inched her way toward Detective Snart.

“What are you doing?” he asked incredulously. 

“I need your side arm.” she replied. “Quickly.” she continued when he hesitated. He seemed unsure, but he knew he had very little choice at this point.

“I hope you know what you're doing.” Detective Snart replied passing it to her. She checked it over quickly before sliding it into her utility belt and climbing up into one of the trees. 

“What is she doing?” Cold questioned, but no one could answer. 

“I’ll be honest with you.” one of the metas called out. “We need you alive. So, why don’t you just turn yourselves over and make it easy for all of us.” 

When they didn’t surrender the metas moved in closer. “Suit your-”

He never got the chance to finished, a gunshot ringing through the air. The meta was down before anyone had a chance to react and his crew stared down at his lifeless body in shock. 

“What the fuck!” another of the group exclaimed, turning to charge the tree line, but with a second shot he was down too.

“Fuck, they can’t get all of us.” a third rallied and a third shot got the naysayer. 

The remaining metas were hesitant to run and Sara took note. In the end they retreated, leaving the street open. 

Sara climbed down and returned Detective Snart’s gun. He was watching her with barely restrained awe. 

“Are we not going to talk about the fact that those meats were sent here for us?” Cold asked. 

“Not right now.” Ra’s replied. “He needs to get him home and we need to get to the next breach.” 

Detective Snart led the way down the street, turning up the walkway of a two story tudor house, resting on an elevated yard. They followed him to the front door. He found he was grateful that the door was still locked as he dug in his pocket for his keys. 

The house was silent as they stepped in, but it didn’t seem damaged and there was no sign of a struggle. 

“Sara?” Detective Snart called out as the group spread out throughout the house. “Sara?” he called a little louder. 

“Len?” he finally got a response and they turned toward the voice, muffled behind a door in the entrance hallway. The door cracked open and yet another alternate Sara peaked out. 

“This is getting ridiculous.” Sara muttered under her breath, watching as her doppelganger emerged to embrace Detective Snart.

“Are you alright? How did you get here?” Mrs. Snart asked. 

“I had a bit of help.” Detective Snart replied turning to the group. His wife looked on in shock.

“How?” 

“It’s a long story.” Detective Snart explained. “Where are the girls?” 

“Downstairs.” She replied turning back to the open door. She called down the stairs and the next thing they knew, a little girl with blonde hair and a fair complexion bolted through the door attaching herself to Detective Snart. She couldn’t have been more than four. Two more young girls appeared in quick succession. One approximately ten the other sixteen, both with black hair and olive skin. They too were glad and relieved to see their father. 

“Papa, what’s going on?” the youngest, Lucy, asked. Laurel, the oldest and Lindsey, the middle child were eager to know too and Detective Snart realized he couldn’t lie to them or hide what was going on to protect them. 

But before that, he turned to his companions. “Thank you.” he told them. 

“Glad we could help,” Sara replied. “But we need to get going. The next portal is only a few blocks up.” 

“Good luck.”

xXx

Lance woke up in a pipeline cell, various members of this Earth’s teams watching over her. None of them were happy to see her. 

“Where is Sara?” Oliver spoke up. 

“Right here Ollie, can’t you tell?” she taunted. 

“Where is this Earth’s Sara?” Barry tried again.

Lance shrugged. “Probably dead by now. What does it matter?” In a fit of rage, Leonard slammed his hand down on the metal rim of the blast door, watching surprised as she flinched away. She brushed it off quickly, glaring out at them. 

“Where is she?” Oliver tried again.

“Gone, lost to the multiverse.” Lance finally replied. “By now she’s probably been swallowed up by the chaos. I’d be surprised if she ever found her way back, much less survived. There are some truly horrific worlds out there.” Lance got to her feet, moving toward the glass. She had a sick little smirk on her face as she leaned against the frame. “There’s an Earth where the Nazi’s won World War II, wouldn’t it be awful if someone like her, ended up there. Or maybe the earth where the air mutates humans into mythical monsters. Oh!” she perked up. “Or maybe, just maybe, it doesn’t matter what Earth she’s on, because she didn’t survive the trip in the first place.” 

Lance grinned as Oliver reached over and closed the blast doors, sealing her cell into the pipeline. 

“Well that was unhelpful.” Jax said, clearly irritated. 

“We know what Earth she’s from, can we do anything with that?” Felicity asked. 

“Nothing other than telling us where this all originated.” Dr. Lance replied. “However, we now know what Earth this is.” 

“Which means we may be able to track Sara down.” Wells finished. “Alright, Jax, you and Cisco work on mocking up smaller versions of the scanner, Dr. Lance and I will work on tracking Sara.” 

“In the meantime,” Olive spoke up. “The metas’ numbers are increasing, Team Legends, stay here and protect the lab, the rest of us need to get out there and back up our allies.” 

Agreement was unanimous and Barry turned to Cisco and Jax. “Let us know when the scanners are finished, I’ll pick them up and pass them out.” 

“You saw that didn’t you?” Amaya questioned when it was just the Legends in the sub levels. 

“Saw what?” Nate asked confused as Leonard replied;

“Yes.” 

And Mick nodded. “She flinched.” he replied. 

“I’m confused. You startled her. Why wouldn’t she?” Ray asked. 

“I’ll concede that could be the case.” Leonard replied. 

“But the way she hit back harder says otherwise.” Lisa’s voice drew their attention to the end of the hall. “I was watching in the control room.” she explained. 

“What does any of that mean?” Nate asked. 

“She’s most likely a victim of abuse.” Lisa explained. 

“Snart startled her, she flinched and then she got angry. Angry at herself for showing weakness.” Mick added. 

“For a split second she forgot where she was, forgot I’m not her abuser and she pushed back as a way to cover her mistake.” Leonard finished. 

“While this is all an interesting look into her psyche, how does it help us find Sara?” Stein asked. 

Leonard scowled. “I don’t know yet.” 

xXx

“She’s been caught.”

“Well, that’s hardly ideal. Am I to assume the others got away as well?” 

“The group we sent after them got cocky. They weren’t expecting one of the Sara’s to use deadly force.” 

“How many did she get?” 

“Three.”

“Hm, impressive. If it weren’t for those damn morals I’d say she’d be perfect.”

“What do you want us to do next?” 

“Send a team to Star Labs on Earth thirty-six. I want her back. Preferably before she’s turned against me.”    



	6. Citizen Cold

You and I Collide

Chapter 6: Citizen Cold 

xXx

Sara had spent a disproportionate amount of time on the run. Running from responsibilities, from loved ones, from her past and most recently, potential happiness. Like every time before, she was scared. She was supposed to be tough, untouchable, infallible against normal human emotion, but she wasn’t. She never had been.

From the moment Leonard had uttered the words you and me, Sara had been plagued with what if’s. What if Leonard had lived, what if they had given a relationship a chance, what if she had stopped running and let him catch her. 

And now she was asking herself that same question again, because Leonard was alive, he was here and all the ‘what ifs’ were possible again. Except, their job was dangerous, the mission perpetual, always changing. What if this happened again. What if she opened herself up, let him in and she lost him again. Or god forbid, what if he let her in and  _ she  _ died...again. She'd died twice now, three times if you counted The Gambit, it was very much in the realm of possibility that it could happen again. 

She supposed a man like Leonard Snart had probably already thought of that and if so, he still seemed ready to take the risk. If someone who grew up like Leonard had, devoid of the love everyone needed to survive and was still willing to risk everything for this, she really didn’t have a good excuse to deny her feelings or herself this potential happiness. 

“You’re thinking awfully hard over here.” Captain Cold’s soft voice drew her from her thoughts. 

She knew the moment they had stepped through the last breach that they had made it back to  _ her _ Earth. The streets were over run with metas just like previous Earths, but there was a charge in the air that told Sara it was much worse. 

They’d been jumping through breaches for what felt like days and Sara knew, they all knew that it was too dangerous to continued on when they were all exhausted. 

She remembered Leonard and Mick’s safe house, which, luckily, wasn’t too far away. They’d refueled as the sun went down and now they were resting. Unfortunately, Sara’s mind wouldn’t stop running. 

“Just anxious to get back to my team.” she replied.

“Hm, I’m sure.” he continued. “But, I get the feeling there’s more to it.” 

“What makes you say that?” She asked. 

“Experience.” he told her. “You’re not the first person to run from something emotionally investing.” 

Sara huffed. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Cold sighed. “The thing you have to ask yourself is, are you willing to take the risk for what you want? If your not, then you have to ask yourself why and if the only, or biggest reason is because your scared, then you should just go for it. It either ends well or it doesn’t. Life is about risks. Life is about living.”  

They sat in silence until Sara finally replied. “I never fully understood what my family went through when I died. Not until…” she sighed. 

“You died?” Cold questioned. 

She nodded. “It’s a long, complicated, almost soap opera like story, but I was dead for about a year.” 

“So, how exactly are you here?”

“My sister put me into the Lazarus Pit. It’s a spring of water that prolongs life.” she explained. 

“And apparently brings the dead back to life.” 

Sara nodded. “More or less. When I came out, there was something inside me, something dangerous. I was a monster, giving in to blind rages which almost always ended with someone badly hurt or worse, dead.” she continued. 

“You seem alright now.” Cold replied. She shrugged. 

“Maybe, the thing is, to get control of that blood lust I had to go back to being the person I was before I escaped from the League. It always seems that at some point I’m going to have to be that person again. I can feel it. That desire to just give up and go back to what I know. You would think traveling through time for three years, being Captain for at least two of them, that feeling would have passed, but…”

“Every time something gets complicated, it comes back.”

Sara nodded. 

Cold didn’t reply for awhile and then;

“You know, things are pretty complicated right now.” he told her. “And all you’ve been able to think about is getting back to your team. Maybe you should give yourself a little more credit.”

xXx

Lance knew she wouldn’t be here for much longer. The question was, how would she be retrieved? There were a few options, but the most likely was a full on assault to distract them long enough for one of her team to sneak in and free her. Her only concern was their numbers compared to the enemy. 

She knew only one thing for sure; her team would be there to retrieve her very soon and she would need to prepare herself. 

xXx

“This is ridiculous!” Jax exclaimed, pacing in agitation. “We should be out there looking for Sara, not sitting in here waiting for god knows what to happen.” 

“Jax, you need to calm down.” Amaya replied. “We will find her, but we need to be level headed about it.” 

“I agree with Jax. Why have we been benched?” Ray asked. 

“You haven’t.” Caitlin spoke up. “We’ve been caught unaware enough times to know that someone should always be here to protect the lab.”

“She’s right.” Leonard sounded in for the first time. His back was to the team, his eyes focused on a monitor looking into Lance’s cell. He’d been watching her since they’d come back up to the main lab, a fact that seemed to have been lost on the team until now. “I’ve broken in here at least a dozen times. At some point you have to stop assuming home base is a safe zone.”

“A dozen?” Caitlin questioned. 

Leonard shrugged, looking over his shoulder. “The blueprints filed with the city planners office were incomplete.” he turned back to the monitor. 

“Why are you staring at her?” Jax finally asked.

“She’s up to something.” Leonard explained. “She’s too calm.” 

Lance shifted, sliding down the wall and crossing her legs. She seemed to be meditating, or maybe even sleeping with her head back against the wall. 

“She looks bored.” Joe spoke up. 

“Or, like she’s waiting for something.” Stein replied. 

“Or  _ someone _ .” Dr. Lance added. “Maybe she’s waiting for whoever she’s working with to come get her?” 

“That’s what I would do.” Mick replied. “Cause I know my partner would have a plan to get me out.” 

Leonard hummed in agreement. He watched the monitor a moment longer before turning to Caitlin. “Let the other’s know.” he told her, walking toward the door. 

“Where are you going?” Jax asked. 

“To walk the grid. Eyes and ears open.” 

“He’s absolutely right. We need to be prepared.” Rip spoke up when he was gone. “I suggest we split up. Mr. Rory, I know I don’t have to ask you to watch Mr. Snart’s back.”

Mick grunted, walking out.

“Amaya and Nate, check the upper levels, Professor Stein, Jax, check the lower levels and Dr. Palmer, you and I will secure this level.” Rip then turned to Lisa. “Ms. Snart, if you would be so kind as to watch over things here.” 

“Sure Cap.” 

xXx

“Their moving into position.” 

“Good, get ready to move in closer.” 

xXx

“Hey, you guys might want to hear this.” Wally called out over the comms. A second later he was standing in the middle of the lab, a young woman with blonde hair pulled up into pigtails and black and red leather pants, corset and jacket stood beside him, grinning wildly. 

“Woo,” she whooped. “That was exhilarating cutie.” she grinned at Wally, who was surely blushing under his mask.

“What’s going on, Kid?” Wells question, drawing his attention back to the point. 

“This is Harley Quinn.” Wally explained. “She heard the imposter was from her own Earth and she thinks she knows who’s behind all of this.”  

“Really?” Cisco questioned. Harley nodded turning toward the monitor. “Let me connect all the comms again. Everyone is going to want to hear this.”

“Everyone listen up.” Joe called through when Cisco was finished. “Harley Quinn of Earth 50 thinks she knows who’s behind this.” 

“I don't think Doll, I know.” Harley replied turned back from the monitor. “I feel for her ya know. I remember what it was like to be in love with a mad man. To think it was actually love.”

“What is she talking about?” Jax questioned. 

“On my Earth, Leonard Snart is known as Citizen Cold. He was an anti-hero of sorts. Big believer in corporal punishment, that sort of thing.” Harley explained. “And then one day he went mad. Some people say it’s because his little sister was murdered. Other’s say he’s always had a screw loose. Regardless, he now runs the meanest crew in my Earth’s history. No one really knows what his endgame is, but I personally think he wants to watch the world burn, or freeze, depending on how you look at it.” 

“And this Sara works for him?” Iris questioned. 

Harley grinned, nodding. “Their tale is as old as time. Girl makes a bad choice and runs away from the consequences. She meets boy and he takes her under his wing, builds her back up, convinces her he loves her and then...well, she becomes his favorite new possession.” 

“Son of a bitch.” Felicity muttered. 

“No sweetie, he’s just a regular guy, pushed to his breaking point and now he makes a game outta pushin’ everyone to theirs.” Harley turned to the monitor. “He’ll send someone for her. The Black Canary has been trying to deprogram her sister for years and last I heard she almost succeeded recently. He’ll be leery of leaving her alone too long, especially around people who will want to help her.” 

“What are you thinking about?” Mick asked Leonard as they made a circuit around the labs on the main floor. 

“I’m not sure yet, let’s get back to the lab.” Leonard replied, abruptly turning on his heels. 

The conversation continued as they made their way back, mostly speculation back and forth until Lisa asked the question that had been plaguing Leonard.

“If he doesn’t trust her, why would he send her here?” 

Leonard stopped short. “He wouldn’t.” he muttered which ceased all conversation. “Everyone sound off. Amaya?”

“Clear.”

“Hayworth?” 

“Clear.”

“Jax?” 

“Here.”

“Professor?”

“Present.”

“Palmer?” 

The comm clicked but there was no verbal response.

“Rip?” 

Still no response.

“Another imposter?” Dr. Lance questioned.

“Sounds like it.” Joe replied. “Where are they?” he asked Caitlin. Before she could reply, Mick called out. 

“We got haircut, where’s Hunter?” 

“I’ve got him headed for the front doors.” Cisco told them.

“Outer cameras show a group at the doors.” Wells added. “He’s letting them in.” 

“Everyone be aware, Star Labs is under attack.” Cisco called into the comms.

“Here we go again.”

xXx

The area around Star Labs was eerily quiet given its standing as a likely target. Sara led the way into the empty lot behind the building, keeping to the shadows and their eyes on their surroundings.

“Something isn’t right.” Ra’s spoke up, turning to the members of the League that had come along. She gestured for them to spread out. 

“Keep your eyes open, report back anything unusual.” she ordered. 

“We need to get in, but we have no idea what's happened since you’ve been gone.” Cold added. Sara silently agreed. 

“We’ll have to get in regardless. We won’t get any answers just sitting out here.” Ra’s explained. 

As if to prove her wrong, one of her subordinates returned. 

“A group of metahumans is making their way to the front doors. I recognize two of them from the ambush on the last Earth.”

Before any of them could reply, several explosions rang out and the group was on their feet heading for the front of the building. 

The front doors were intact but the entrance hallway was scorched along the walls. On the ground laid a body she could only assume was male, it’s features indistinguishable and a shard of ice protruding from his chest. 

Several more explosions sounded, accompanied by the familiar sounds of the cold and heat guns. Leonard’s voice distinguished itself in the chaos.

“We’re pinned down out here!” 

Without second thought, Sara bolted, running toward the sounds of battle. She could hear the rest of them running after her. 

“We need back up out here! And someone get down to the pipeline, one of them has broken off!” that was Mick, his voice gruff and accompanied by a blast from his heat gun. 

Sara stopped short at the equally familiar sound of Firestorm. The metas began to scream, footsteps retreating away from them.

“What do you want to do?” Cold asked. 

“We’re going to cut them off,” Sara replied, turning on her heels and leading the way back the way they’d come. She diverted down a hallway and crisscrossed several more. In the last hallway the sounds of fighting started up again and Sara stopped. 

“There’s a large, open storage room at the end of this hall, it sounds like that’s where they are. It’s shaped like a hexagon and has doors on each side. Split up and cut off their retreat.”           


	7. The Return of White Canary

You and I Collide

Chapter 7: The Return of White Canary 

xXx

Leonard Snart was the bane of Dinah Lance’s existence. She’d spent years fighting him and whatever evil he was trying to spread. As The Black Canary, she’d gotten in his way on numerous occasions and her team had become a thorn in his side.

While she would like to say her reasons for foiling his plans rested solely on the fact that he was evil and needed to be stopped, the fact of the matter was, it was personal.

It hadn’t taken a genius to figure out Snart had a hand in the current chaos and Dinah and her partner, Felicity Smoak, AKA Overwatch had been keeping an eye on him and his people ever since. 

“I haven’t seen Sara at all, do you think she’s in there?” Overwatch asked. 

“I don’t know.” Black Canary replied. “I can’t see him letting her out of his sight for very long.” She paused. “Can you get a bug in there?” 

Overwatch thought about it for a moment. “Probably not, but I might be able to piggyback on their hard wire. I’ll have to get into the power box though.”

“Just tell me what you need.”

“The power station that runs the facility is on the west side.” She explained. “If I can get in and plant the device I’ll be able to access all of his systems remotely.” 

Citizen Cold was the kind of guy who didn’t like to be questioned, which meant most of his goons weren’t all that bright. Neither of them were complaining, however, since this made it relatively simple to sneak passed them and into the power station. And since Overwatch didn’t have to wait around after planting the device, they were back to their watch post quickly and without incident. 

“Anything?” Black Canary asked, watching Overwatch type away at her tablet. 

“From what I can tell, he’s been planning this for two years or so.” she explained. 

“And what exactly is this?” 

“Details are sketchy, but it looks like he set off some kind of device that is…” Overwatched looked up, horrified. “He’s destabilizing the multiverse.” 

“Is there any evidence as to why?” Black Canary asked. 

Overwatch shook her head. “It’s all in code.”

Black Canary looked back toward the facility, scanning the perimeter until something caught her eye. “They’re moving out.” she gestured to the small group of metas leaving the facility by box truck. 

“Time to go.” Overwatch added. 

“Looks like they're headed for one of the breaches.” Black Canary called over the comms as she and Overwatch sped after the truck on motorcycles some time later. 

“Your totally going to make me go through that aren’t you?” Overwatched replied sounding miserable. 

“We have to see what they’re up to.” Black Canary added, leaving no room for argument.

xXx

Sara saw another doppelganger race into the store room along with one of the metas. From the door she positioned herself at she had a pretty good view of the room. She kept to the shadows, waiting for her time to strike. 

As did the others. 

She could see them spread out around the room, watching the battle between the invading metas and various members of her Earth’s teams who had returned from the field. 

She caught sight of Leonard across the room, sneering in disdain at her doppleganger and Sara could guess why. He seemed hesitant to hurt her though, even with how angry he was. 

An explosion rocked the store room and the doppelganger was thrown to the ground. Sara watched as she got back to her feet quickly and bolted for the door Sara had chosen. 

“I don’t think so.” Sara said as she lashed out, knocking the imposter back and to the ground.

“Sara!” Firestorm cheered, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“Fuck, how did you get back here so fast?” Lance questioned, pulling herself up. 

Sara smirked. “I had a little help.” she replied, looming over her doppleganger as she searched for a way out. She seemed to settle on the far doors and turned on her heels to get away. She’d barely made it passed the halfway point when the League members stepped out of the shadows. 

“Is that the League of Assassins?” she heard Barry ask Oliver. 

“I landed on their Earth first. Ra’s was more than willing to help.” Sara explained and as if on cue, Ra’s appeared from within the group, stopping before the imposter. 

Lance turned toward another escape and once again found herself stopped, this time by Canary. She turned toward her last escape, but found Cold there, ice frosting over the skin of his exposed arms. 

“Damn, I pity whoever says  _ you're _ unprepared for a fight.” Barry spoke up.

The metas fought hard but in the end they were all escorted into the pipeline, Lance included. 

xXx

“They’ve got Sara.” Overwatch said.

“They locked her up instead of killing her, I think it’s safe to say they aren’t an enemy. At least, not our enemy.” 

“Should we approach them?” 

“Eventually. Let’s see what Snart does first.” 

xXx

Sara was exhausted. She’d been fighting for so long to get back to her team, to her family and now that she was finally here she felt like she could sleep for days. 

She heard him before she saw him, and what did it say about their relationship that he would give up his stealthy upper hand to avoid making her uncomfortable. 

He was sitting on the floor next to her, before she’d registered that he had closed the distance between them. 

“Welcome back.” he greeted after a moment of her not acknowledging him. 

Sara sighed, looking over at him. They must have stared at each other for forever before Sara scooted closer to him, taking a hold of his arm and pulling it up and around her. She felt him tense ever so slightly as she curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. 

It only took a moment before she felt him relax and pull her in closer. 

“I feel like I haven’t slept in weeks.” she muttered, closing her eyes. 

“We have some time while we wait for everyone to get back, just rest.” he replied. 

Sara hummed. She didn’t know how long they sat there, but at some point she dozed off. 

“Sara?” Felicity’s voice pulled her from her doze and she muttered grumpily, burying her face in Leonard’s shoulder. She heard him chuckle before she pulled back enough to see Felicity as she appeared around the curve of the hall. 

If she hadn’t been so tired she probably would have found Felicity’s reaction to finding them like that more amusing.

“What’s up Fee?” Sara asked, shifting away from Leonard but not pulling away completely. 

“Um… the um, teams...um… everyone is back from the uh...field...yeah.” she stuttered awkwardly. 

Sara was wrong, she wasn’t too tired to find Felicity’s reaction amusing. 

“We’ll be right there.” Leonard replied and Felicity nodded, turning on her heels and walking away as quickly as she could without running.

“That could be awkward later.” Sara said getting to her feet. Leonard smirked. 

“Awkward seems to be her normal state of being.” he replied. 

Sara snorted. “That’s one way to put it.” She dusted off her pants, suddenly realizing how much she was looking forward to getting out of her uniform when all of this was over. She sighed. “Alright, let's go.”

“Sara.” Leonard called out, stopping her short. “When this is all over, I think we need to talk.” 

“I agree.” 

xXx

The four teams were gathered in the main lab along with Ra’s and her team, Captain Cold and Canary. The comms were open, allowing their allies to listen in as they continued to protect Central City. 

“So what do we know?” Sara asked as they entered. 

“The person behind all of this is Leonard Snart of Earth 50.” Wells explained. “He goes by Citizen Cold and is apparently quite the sociopath.” he continued. “From what we can tell he’s been planning this for awhile.”

“What about Rip?” Jax asked. 

“Hannibal Bates aka Everyman,” Cisco answered. “He can take on the likeness of anyone.” 

“But when would he have the chance to trade places with Captain Hunter and where is our Captain Hunter?” Stein asked. 

“Did you split up at any point recently?” Barry asked. 

“He’s been back on the Waverider for about a month now.” Sara replied. 

“Where did he go?” 

Sara shrugged. “Don’t know. Right before the final battle with the Legion he decided to leave. He said he trusted us to stop them. We had to break a strict rule of time to do it, and when it was done, we wiped the Legion’s memories and sent them back to their own times.” Sara explained. “When we were done, Gideon picked up an anomaly here in 2017 and when we got here everything was a mess.” 

“That’s where we found Snart.” Jax added. “We got a hold of Rip to help fix it and he’s been back since.” 

“Did you get a hold of him or did he call you?” Oliver clarified. 

The Legends hesitated, sharing a look between them.

“He called us.” Stein finally answered. “He said he had finished what he had set out to do.” 

“If Bates has been with us this entire time, then where is Rip and how the hell could he impersonate him for so long?” Mick questioned. “He knew everything about being a Time Master. Piloting the Waverider, using equipment. He knew technical terms and every detail he could only have leaned at the academy or as a bounty hunter.” 

“At this point, I think the only way we’re going to get any of these questions answered is if we ask Citizen Cold himself.” Joe said. 

“In the meantime, what’s the plan for stopping him?” 

“If the Dr. Snart on Ra’s Earth is correct about Citizen Cold directing these breach openings then it stand to reason, whatever he’d using to do so is on his earth.” Alex said. 

“That means we’ll have to take this fight to him.” Kara added. 

xXx     

“You know, I’ve had just about enough of these people.” Citizen Cold said, watching something on his laptop screen.

“The only thing we can confirm is that Bates is dead.”  his second in command, Heatwave, replied. 

“They’re the good guys.” Citizen said with disdain. “Bates was most likely unavoidable.” 

Heatwave grunted. “What about Sara?”

“What about her. She’s not a problem. We’ll get her back before she can turn on us.” Cold sighed. “It looks like I’m going to have to do this myself.”      


	8. A Tale of Multiple Saras

You and I Collide

Chapter 8: A Tale of Multiple Saras 

xXx

Leonard was tired to say the least, and yet sleep eluded him. So, he decided to be productive and try to get something done. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the energy for that so he went looking for Sara. The third disappointment of the night was not finding her where he’d left her when they all decided to turn in. So, Leonard found a dark corner in a closed down lab, took a seat and let his mind wander. 

This entire situation was wearing heavily on him. Knowing that his own counterpart was responsible for all of this concerned him in the same breath that it angered him. To think there was a world where he turned out just like his father sent prickles of hatred through his bones. To know that he had hurt Sara. he’d always feared that part of him, the part that resembled his father a little too much for his own liking, but he’d spent his adult like learning to control that, to remind himself that he was his own man, and he didn’t have to be like his father if he didn’t want to.

Leonard was pulled out of his thoughts by the overwhelming feeling of being watched. He looked around, spotting the dark silhouette of a woman in the open doorway. “Canary.” he greeted the doppelganger. She stepped into the room, making her way over to him. She hesitated for only a moment before sitting against the wall opposite him. 

Leonard lifted his hands and signed; “Couldn’t sleep?” Canary looked startled. “My mother was deaf.” he told her. “One too many hits to the head.” 

Canary looked sad and then angry, raising her hands. “Your father?” 

He nodded. “Him too?” he asked and she knew who he meant. 

“Sort of, it’s not really my story to tell.” she signed. Leonard simply nodded. “You’re worried about Citizen Cold.” she continued and it wasn’t a question. 

“What’s not to worry about.” he replied. “There’s a mad man out there up to no good. On top of that we don’t even know what he really wants, what his endgame is.”           

“Is that all you’re worried about?”

Leonard hesitated.

“Something doesn’t feel right, does it?” she continued. “It doesn’t feel right to me either.” 

“But you can’t put your finger on it.” Leonard replied. She shook her head. “I think maybe it’s time we had a chat with our guest in the pipeline.”   

xXx

“Hey.” Felicity greeted as Sara sat down beside her. 

“Hey.” Sara replied. She had an idea she knew what Felicity was going to say and she had no intention of making it easy on her. 

“How are you doing?”

Sara shrugged. “All things considered, alright I guess.” 

Felicity nodded, fidgeting awkwardly in the silence that followed. Sara tried not to grin at her friends discomfort, but Felicity just had a way of lightening any mood with her awkwardness. 

Felicity cleared her throat. “So… you and Captain Cold, huh?” 

Sara took a slow deep breath and let it out just as slowly. “It’s complicated right now.” 

“Complicated how? You two looked pretty cozy earlier.” 

Sara hesitated, looking around the lab. It was mostly empty at the moment. Stein and Ray were at the far end of the lab discussing calculations in hushed tones. Everyone else had stepped away from their work or gone off to find someplace private to nap. 

When Sara was sure no one would over hear them, she turned back to her old friend. The next thing she knew she was telling Felicity everything, from their first encounter to their time working together to ‘You and Me’ and beyond, and finally to the last month. “I mean...I ended up on three different earths and two of those three Earth’s Leonard and Saras were together.”

“Yeah, Canary and Cold seem pretty inseparable.” 

“You should have seen out doppelgangers on the last earth.” Sara told her. 

“What were they like?” 

“Married, with three daughters.” 

“Wait, really?” 

Sara nodded. “It was...eye opening honestly.” 

“Good eye opening?” 

“I haven’t decided yet, but I think so.” 

Felicity smiled at her old friend. Sara had always been difficult to read. But Felicity liked to think she knew her pretty well. That being said, she knew better than to push Sara before she was ready. 

“So, all these doppelgangers are pretty trippy, aren’t they?” 

Sara laughed. “It seriously hasn’t gotten any less weird, despite the, what a day and a half, almost two days I’ve spent with them all.” 

“I think I’ve lucked out not meeting any of mine, at this point.” Felicity laughed. Sara laughed in agreement. 

As the laughter died down, Sara sighed, slumping down in her chair. The exhaustion was still bone deep and even knowing what their next course of action would be didn’t relieve the tension or the persistent headache that was keeping her up. 

With an idea of what they needed to do next, the teams had broken up into shifts, giving each of them, in turn, a chance to rest. It was Sara’s turn now, but she wasn’t having much luck. When it became obvious that she wasn’t going to be getting to sleep, she abandoned the hospital cot and found Felicity at Mission Control. 

Sara found her attention drawn to one of the screens. “Has she done anything except sit there?” Sara asked, gesturing to the monitor showing the inside of the pipeline. 

Felicity looked up from her work. “No, all she’s done is sit like she’s meditating. Olie was in here a little while ago and she didn’t move once.”

Earth 50 Sara was sitting cross legged on the floor of her cell. Her eyes were closed, her head leaning back against the wall. 

“What does he think of her?” Sara asked. 

“He agrees with Snart’s assessment that she’s been abused. According to the Harley Quinn of her earth it’s by Earth 50 Snart.” 

“Alright, so not every earth turns out well for us.” Sara muttered to herself. “Does anyone think we can convince her to help us?” 

“Barry seems to think so.” Leonard’s voice broke in and Sara turned to find him leaning in the doorway behind them, Canary at his back. 

“You don’t?” 

Leonard shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. Flash has always been boldly optimistic when it comes to his enemies.” 

“He was right about you, though.” Felicity replied. 

Leonard grimaced. 

“We don’t talk about that.” Sara told her, doing nothing to hide her amusement. Canary snorted.

Felicity ‘Ohed’ looking up at him to find him scowling down at them. He didn’t comment though. Instead, he turned his attention to the monitor that had grabbed Sara’s attention. 

“What if you and Dr. Lance talk to her?” Leonard suggested. “You’re good at talking to victims making them comfortable. You’re also trained in interrogation so you’ll notice if anything is amiss.” 

“And Dr. Lance?” Felicity questioned. 

“She’s...softer than our Sara, she may coax Lance into letting her guard down, get her to open up, feel safe.” 

“You don’t think I could do that?” Sara asked. 

“I know you can. I’ve seen you do it. But this isn’t an out of time refugee, this is a woman who has at least some training who will most likely sense that’s she’s being played by a woman of similar standing. Dr. Lance isn’t trained to hide her emotions, Lance will be able to read her and she’ll trust her all the more because of it.”  

Sara sighed. “You’re right.” she turned to look over her shoulder. Across mission control there was a picture window into a small workshop where Dr. Lance, Wells and Jesse were talking over the scanner she had invented. “Let’s give this a try then.” 

Sara got up and made her way over to the workshop and knocked. The door opened and they heard her say; “Hey, I need your help.” before returning to the bank of monitors. 

Wells, Dr. Lance and Jesse joined them moments later. “What’s up?” Dr. Lance asked. 

“I want to try to talk to our Earth 50 doppelganger. At the very least she could have information we need.” Sara explained. 

Dr. Lance looked confused. “What do you need me for?” 

“We want you to go down there with her. We think your presence could put her at ease.” Leonard explained. “We need to convince her that we’re not her enemy.” 

“You think it’ll be that easy?” Jesse asked. 

“It’ll be anything but easy.” Sara explained. “You don’t just shake off that kind of mental or physical abuse. But, if we can convince her, even just a little bit, that we can help her, that we can protect her, she may help us.” 

Dr. lance took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Okay, let’s do it.” 

xXx

“We  _ can  _ help her, right?” Dr. Lance asked as they made their way down to the pipeline. 

“I’m damn well going to try.” Sara replied. 

“Even after what she did to you? The danger she put your friends in?” 

“I’m not going to pretend I’m not angry about all of this, but that anger is directed at the person who orchestrated it. Citizen Cold.” 

Dr. Lance seemed to agree. “It’s hard to imagine Lenny the way Quinn described.” 

“He’s not your Lenny, though. They may look the same, but their not. Your Lenny isn’t the same as my Leonard or Canary’s Captain Cold or any other Leonard Snart on any other earth.” Sara told her. “Circumstances and life experience made them different.”

Dr. Lance sighed. “You’re right,  __ I just, I’ve met three Leonard’s now and I would never believe  _ that  _ of any of them. Why does this one differ so vastly?” 

“I don’t know and I don’t think we’ll ever really know.” Sara finished as they stopped outside the pipeline blast doors. “Are you ready?” she asked. Dr. Lance nodded. 

Sara opened the blast doors and they descended into the pipeline, stopping at the cell attachment bay. She looked up into the camera behind them before turning and calling up Lance’s cell. 

Lance opened her eyes as the doors opened, but her expression remained stony as they stepped into the viewing chamber. 

“We need to talk.” Sara began. 

“Come to convince me you can help me, protect me, save me?” Lance replied, scoffing. 

“No,” Dr. Lance spoke up much to Sara’s surprise. “We can’t help you.” She told her. “But you can help yourself.”

“How, by helping you. Isn’t that the same as you trying to save me?”

“Your going to save yourself.” Sara replied. “We’re just going to give you the leverage to take the leap.”

“Is that right? If all I needed to do was save myself, why haven’t I yet? Maybe, because I don’t need saved. Maybe, because I’m exactly where I want to be.” 

“Under the thumb of a man whose beneath you?” Dr. Lance asked confused. 

Lance took the time to really look at her now, a smirk slowly spreading across her face. “I didn’t think you had it in you, doc.” she said. “To speak so negatively about your beloved Lenny.” 

“They aren’t the same man.” 

“Aren’t they though?” Lance untangled herself on the floor, standing in one graceful motion. “Lewis was the same, right? I bet your Lenny has his own scars,” she looked to Sara. “I  _ know  _ yours does. What about Lisa? Does she have scars? Does she cling to her big brother like a lifeline.” she paused, taking in their reactions. Sara’s face was blank, but Dr. Lance was flushing with anger. Her face as readable as expected. “How about Mick, or the other members of the so called Rogues Gallery?” Lance smirked. “Circumstances may have sent them all on different paths, but the core of who you are doesn’t change. Deep, deep down, we’re all the same baser creatures. The same urges, the same desires, the same needs.” 

“And what do you need, Sara?” Sara asked. 

“Out of here.” she gestured to the cell at large. “At any moment he’ll be here to bust me out and to honest, I really don’t want to be here when  _ he  _ gets here. You understand. So I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you something and you let me go. How’s that sound?” 

Sara didn’t immediately answer and Dr. Lance looked to her for what to do. 

“I think it’s safe to say it’s too late for that.” Sara finally replied and then, in a move to quick for Dr. Lance to process, she was yanked off her feet, pulled to the side of the view chamber and huddled into the corner as an explosion of heat and flame erupted from the doorway. Alarms were blaring, the internal fire suppression systems were working overtime and all Dr. Lance could do was take cover under her doppelganger. 


	9. Nothing Is Ever What It Seems

You and I Collide

Chapter 9: Nothing Is Ever What It Seems

xXx

“Why are you doing this to me, Sara?” Citizen Cold asked. “I thought we were a team?” Lance starred across the desk at Snart. 

Citizen Cold’s appearance on Earth 36 was expected and yet it still took her by surprise. She’d just barely gotten out of the way in time to avoid being barbecued by Heatwave. While the duraglass was still molten around the edges, Leonard appeared, pulling her to her feet and insistently tugging her behind him. She was too stunned to fight him off. 

The next thing she knew they were climbing into an unmarked van and driving hellbent for a breach back to their own world. 

Now, back safe and sound in the compound, the only question that remained for her was simply, how did she want to play this? 

Sara sighed, standing from the chair and walking around the desk Leonard rolled his chair out to face her as she moved up beside him. 

“We are Leonard.” Sara began, gracefully sitting on his lap. “Or at least I thought we were.” she continued, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. 

“What’s changed?” He asked. 

“You have,” she sighed. “Everything about you has changed. Your making bad decisions, taking risks, sacrificing our people, our resources and don’t even get me started on this whole plan of yours.” 

Leonard sat back narrowing his eyes at her. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right. You won’t even tell me what any of this is about.” she exclaimed, standing abruptly. “You never do anymore. If we’re a team, then why have you shut me out?” 

Leonard sighed looking away. “So that’s why your staging a coup.” he looked to her again and seeing her surprise, continued; “A few of the crew who are still loyal to me have heard things and reported back.” 

Sara huffed. “What did you expect, Len? All of our jobs have been suspect for months, with very little gain for the risks we’re taking. This isn’t you Leonard, this isn’t you at all.” 

Leonard stood and moved toward her. “Everything I have done, all of the risks I’ve taken; there’s a larger purpose to all of it. I need you to trust me.” 

“How can I trust you if you won’t trust me? You say we’re a team but you won’t tell me what your working on. Now you tell me it’s a surprise and that I should trust you and honestly, Lenny, I love a little chaos, a little destruction as much as the next girl, but you’re literally tearing existence apart, you have to tell me what all of this is about.” she was pleading now, desperate for answers. Whatever game he was playing was devolving and quickly. The number of heroes and metas working against them was increasing exponentially if whatever he was planning had any hope of success he needed to initiate his end game as soon as possible. 

Leonard stepped up to her, his hands coming up to frame her face. “Let me show you.” he spoke in a low hushed tone before leaning in and capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away, he took her hand and led her out of the office.

xXx

“I can’t crack this code. It’s not like anything I’ve ever come across before.” Overwatch explained, halting Black Canary’s pacing. She sighed, turning to face her oldest friend. “I don’t think we can do this alone anymore, Dinah. We need their help and they need this information too.”

Laurel sighed. “Alright. Gather up what you need and we’ll head over.” 

xXx

Through the ringing in her ears she heard her name and then she was being manhandled off the ground, coming face to face with Dr. Wells. 

“Are you alright?” he was asking her, though he sounded so far away. She nodded as he pulled her to her feet. 

As Dr. Lance stabilized she looked around. The entire opening to the viewing chamber was scorched black, the metal warped and and bent with intense heat. The cell Lance had been imprisoned in was melted through and now sat empty. 

Sara and Leonard stood near the cell with Prof. Stein and Cisco. The Flash, Green Arrow and Alex Danvers were near the chamber door. 

“What happened?” Dr. Lance questioned, belatedly realizing she’d spoken a bit too loud to compensate for the ringing in her ears. 

Sara was the one to answer. “Citizen Cold showed up with his earth’s Heatwave.”

“But how did you know?” Dr. Lance continued. 

“I heard the heat gun power up. Mick had no reason to be down here.”

“In the fight earlier, his meta’s managed to plant malware in our security system while we were all distracted. All of our sensors and comms were down, we couldn’t even broadcast down here to warn you guys.” Cisco interrupted. 

“So what now? And what’s he going to do to her?” Dr. Lance questioned. 

“We’re going to regroup in control. We need to put an end to this fight once and for all.” Leonard replied and Dr. Lance tried not to think about what it meant that he hadn’t answered her second question. 

The clunky two way radio Alex had been carrying crackled to life. 

“Uh, guys, we’ve got more company.” Ray’s voice sounded through the static. 

“Great,” Prof. Stein spoke up. “What now?” 

xXx

“Well, so much for that.” Sara said, squeezing Felicity’s shoulder as she passed her. 

At the center of Mission Control stood Black Canary and who they could only assume was Overwatch. 

“Let me guess, Earth 50.” Alex spoke up as she rejoined her team. 

“We came to lend our help.” Black Canary replied. 

Overwatched continued. “And we were hoping you could help us too.” 

“We’ll do our best.” Barry told them. 

“We need to know what you know about Citizen Cold, his people and his plan.” Oliver added. 

Black Canary looked to Overwatch and nodded and Overwatch produced a zip drive from a hidden pocket. She handed it to Caitlin. 

“This is everything I pulled from Citizen Cold’s mainframe last night. About two hours before he sent a team to retrieve Sara.” Overwatch explained. 

“In the interest of full disclosure, we saw them leave the compound and followed them, but we didn’t get here until the fight was nearly finished. We decided not to interfere.” Black Canary. “I figured my sister was safe with you here, which gave us a chance to go back to our own earth and keep an eye on Citizen Cold.” 

“None of this makes any sense.” Dr. Wells spoke up drawing everyone’s attention to the large monitors around the lab. Nearly every scientist present was focused on one of them 

“It’s not any language I’ve ever seen, Alien  _ or  _ Human.” Kara added. Hank agreed. 

“It seems to be in code.” Prof. Stein muttered to himself. 

“I feel like I’ve seen this before.” Dr. Lance said. 

“If Mayor Snart’s father was anything like mine, then you probably have.” Leonard replied. 

“You know what this is?” Barry asked. 

“It’s a code language Lisa and I invented when she was a kid. That way, when she wrote me letters while I was in prison, Lewis couldn’t read them.” 

“Can you decipher this now?” Sara asked. 

“I can try, it’s been awhile since we used it.” 

xXx

Citizen Cold led her through the compound without a word. Their path wound through the expansive fortress and into a freight elevator, which took them two floors lower than she even knew it could go. The door opened on an expansive sterile hallway. 

“How long has this been down here?” Lance asked as he led her down the hall. 

“It’s always been here, but I had it fixed up when I put my plan into action.”

“Which is?” she pressed. 

Snart smirked. “Patients, love, patience.” he told her as they approached a set of large swinging doors at the end of the hall. 

Lance could only describe the scene before her as they pushed through the doors, as something out of Frankenstein’s castle. Large machines (some of which she recognized as payouts for recent heists), sat at the center of the room. Cabling and wires were strung along the walls and floors and at the center of it all, two clear chambers. One of the chambers, the largest, was empty, but the other held an artifact they’d stolen from the London Museum years prior.

“What is this, Leonard?” Lance asked, confused. 

“This, my dear, is how we get Lisa back.” 

Lance froze mid step, she had been moving ever so slightly forward, trying to get a better look. She turned to Snart, eyes wide with disbelief. 

“Is this some sort of a joke? She asked. Lisa was dead, killed after a domestic dispute with her boyfriend two years before. There was no coming back from that. “Leonard, she’s…”

“Dead? I know and I’ve found a way to resurrect her.” he replied. He moved closer to the machine, picking a tablet off the table and handing it to her. “You were right, I did let my grief  get the best of me, but in that grief I discovered this.” he gestured to the tablet and Lance looked down at it. “One of the newbies took it by mistake and it’s been locked up in the vault ever since. The more I looked at it the more I realized there was something special about it. So, I started doing research and I found this.” he swept his hand over the tablet, pulling up his research. 

“It’s called a Lazarus stone.” he continued. “It’s a stone that made up the well pool of a Lazarus pit. The pits themselves are like living organisms and when they die, the water inside becomes inert, but the stones that were submerged in that water for hundreds, sometimes thousands of years gain special properties, namely the same properties the water possessed.” 

“Which are?” Lance questioned. 

“The most well known is immortality, but it’s believed that it could also bring back the dead if you dip the decedent's body into the well.”

Lance finally looked up at him skeptically. “Immortality, resurrection, Leonard… how do you know this will work and why the hell did you need to open up all these portals?”

“The stone needs to be charged. I’ve been funneling the energy they give off into the storage tanks upstairs. When the time comes, I’ll charge the stone and bring Lisa back. As for proof it works, well,”  he stepped up to her then, a look of adoration in his eyes. “You gave me that, or at least your doppelgangers did.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

Snart smirked. “Your Earth 36 counterpart was murdered by Malcolm Merlyn. A year later, her sister threw her body into the pit and brought her back to life.” 

Lance’s breathing was shallow with a sudden burst of hope. “And the immortality?” 

“The League of Assassins build their hideouts around the pits. Ra’s Al Ghul uses the water to prolong his or her life for decades sometimes centuries until they can locate and train an heir to one day defeat them and take over the League as the next Ra’s.”

“So it’s possible then?” 

Snart nodded once, taking a hold of her arms and pulling her close. “We’re so close, Love. Just a little bit longer and we’ll have all the energy we need. We’ll be a family again.”

“Boss!” Mick roared as he slammed through the swinging doors. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Those heroes are here and it looks like Black Canary and Overwatch are leading the charge.” 

“Damn it, that sister of yours could fuck up a wet dream.” Snart cursed.

“You have no idea.” Lance replied, setting the tablet aside. “Let’s get all of this ready. As soon as we’re fully charged there can’t be any delay.”     



	10. The End In The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the last chapter. The next two are epilogues to set up the sequels I'm currently working on. I'll post the two epilogues at the same time next week.

You and I Collide

Chapter 10: The End in The Beginning

xXx

Sara had stepped out of mission control to catch her breath. She found Canary and Cold sitting along the wall in the next hallway. 

“Needed a break too?” Cold questioned.

Sara hummed, leaning back against the wall opposite them and sliding down to the floor. With her head in her hands she closed her eyes, letting herself drift off for a few minutes. 

She didn’t know how long she’d been dosing before she was awoken by a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find herself staring back. Canary gestured over her shoulder where Cold and a member of Ra’s contingent were watching them. Canary helped her to her feet. 

“What happened?” she asked. 

“The master insists on your presence in mission control?” the league member told her in the league’s arabic. 

“That can’t be good.” she muttered to herself as she headed back.

“Our thoughts exactly.” Cold replied, letting her know they were right behind her. 

As they crossed the threshold into missions control, it was mostly the way she’d left it. Leonard was at the main computer bank with Felicity and Lisa, who had turned back when the comms had gone out. Team Flash was conferring with Teams Arrow and Supergirl, while her own team, as well as Overwatch and Black Canary had either fit themselves among the other teams or kept to the outskirts listening in. 

Surprisingly enough (or worryingly, depending on your point of view) Oliver was standing with Ra’s, their attentions on one of the monitors of Felicity’s current station. 

“What’s…” Sara began, stopping short as she caught sight of what had grabbed their attention. “Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.” she said, her questioned gaining Leonard, Lisa and Felicity’s attention. 

“What is it?” Lisa asked. 

The rolling image of the Snart Sibling’s code had been frozen on screen, a single image embedded between the lines of code. The image looked innocuous, it was basically an uneven grey brick with ancient Arabic carvings worn down along the sides. 

“It’s a Lazarus stone.” Ra’s replied. “It’s one of the many stone that make up the walls of the Lazarus pit. It stays submerged in the spring water for so long that it absorbs the water’s properties.” 

“Given the carvings, I assume they aren’t natural.” Leonard said. 

“No, each Ra’s carves their own stone after they defeat the Ra’s before them, then when they take their first plunge into the pit, they place their stone among the others.” Oliver explained. 

“And properties of the water include, immortality and bringing the dead back to life.” Felicity spoke up. “So what does Citizen Cold want? Immortality?”

“No,” Sara replied, her attention fixed on the stone. “He wants to bring his sister back. Harley said he changed after she died, this is why. He became obsessed with bringing her back.”

Unbeknownst to them, Kara had overheard the start of their conversation and had clued the other’s in. 

“Can he do that though? Bring someone back to life?” Alex asked. 

“It worked on me.” Sara replied. 

“Yeah, but, if I remember correctly, and I know I do, it didn’t exactly work as Laurel planned.” Thea added. 

“What happened?” Wells asked. 

“My body was resurrected, but my soul was trapped in the pit. John Constantine, a dark sorcerer, had to pull it out and in the meantime I was basically and rabid animal; filled with uncontrollable rage and blood lust.”  

“What are the chances Citizen Cold knows about all of this?” Barry asked. 

“He seems to know everything else, but Constantine has a way of covering his tracks, disappearing into obscurity when he’s done, it’s possible Snart doesn’t know.” Oliver explained. 

“But what about the portals, what’s the point to all of this if he already had what he needed?” Cisco questioned. 

“I think I can answer that.” Felicity spoke up. “Partial deciphers are coming through. It looks like the directed portal openings Doctor Snart’s team had been tracking are giving off more energy than the randoms ones. He’s siphoning off the energy to charge the stone. Is that a thing? Do artifacts need charged?”

“It’s possible.” Ra’s explained. “Especially if the stone was placed near the end of the life of the pit it was pulled from.” 

“End of the life?” Dr. Lance questioned. 

“The Lazarus pits are like living beings. When you use them to prolong your own life, your syphoning off its power into yourself. Eventually that power drains completely.”

“When that happens, the League picks up and moves on to the next one.”  Ra’s continued. 

“So, what exactly does all this mean for us?” Black Canary asked. “How do we stop him?” 

“We need to shut down whatever machine he’s using to catalyze these portals. Doing that will cut off the power supply to the stone and stop his plan.” Felicity explained. 

“What happens if we don’t get there in time? If he goes through with it?” Kara asked. 

Wells replied. “We’re talking about another, maybe even stronger reaction than that of the Particle Accelerator explosion.”

xXx

Citizen Cold’s compound was expansive. The building was a factory at one point, abandoned after the parent company went bankrupt during a past recession. Leonard had bought it under the table from the holding company and converted it into his headquarters. It was here that he, Lisa and Mick started building his criminal empire, away from the prying eyes of law enforcement. Theft, illegal gambling halls, money laundering and all of that revenue went into buying up legal businesses and property in Central, making him politically and economically influential. That is if anyone ever found out he owned most of the city. 

As far as anyone was concerned, Leonard Snart ran the meanest crew in Central City. They had no idea he was the wealthiest businessman in the state, heading up an empire the likes of which not even the Falcone’s could fathom. 

Citizen Cold was a cold, calculating individual who had never needed anyone but his sister and his best friend. All of that had changed when she showed up. 

Sara Lance, quite literally, looked like she’d just stepped out of a car accident. There were bruises all over her face, her arm was broken and he still couldn’t figure out how she managed to hobble all the from the train station to the outskirts of Central City on a nearly broken ankle. Later she would tell him she hadn't known where she was going, just that she needed to get away. From what, he didn’t know, but it wouldn't take long to find out. 

The death of Thea Queen was national news the next mornings and even more so, the disappearance of her best friend who by all accounts was in the passenger seat when they were last seen. 

Sara was devastated, but Leonard could see the strength inside her as she fixed herself up and moved on. He offered her a place there. A few years passed. She didn’t talk about her family, didn’t mention letting them know she was alright, and eventually he stopped wondering, because he didn’t want her to consider leaving. She became his right hand, his partner, White Canary and Citizen Cold. He shared everything with her and she, him. 

And then one day Black Canary showed up. Laurel hadn’t reacted well to the idea that The White Canary of Central was her missing sister and she’d come up with any excuse as to why her beloved sister was working with a criminal like him. With the rise of masked vigilantism, Leonard knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught for something, so, Laurel’s biggest excuse, that her sister was being abused or brainwashed could work in their favor. If they were ever caught, Sara could plead her case for abuse and get a lighter sentence, they’d even trained so she would be believable. In minimum security she could continue to run the empire and dole out orders to their crew. 

But they’d never been caught and Black Canary had gone from a thorn in his side to the bane of his existence. 

“It’s almost ready.” he called over his shoulder. 

“I’m done over here.” Lance called back. 

_ “Just a little more.” _ he thought to himself.  _ “Just hold on a little longer, Lisa.”  _

xXx

“I have an idea, it might be a bad one.” Cisco spoke up drawing the various teams’ attention away from their infiltration plan. “So, if Snart uses the energy he’s stored up, it shouldn’t cause any sort of damage, however, if all the dimensions are still in flux, then we’ll have an explosion like Harry explained.” 

“How bad is this idea?”  Sara asked. 

“Well, honestly I don’t know how you judge a bad idea, like what’s your bad idea scale. How do you measure something in terms of poor life decisions? ” Cisco rambled nervously.

“On a scale from, “We just wanted to see her, professor” to “Roonil Weezlab”, how bad is this idea?” Leonard replied losing patience. 

Felicity rolled herself into view. “Giving a thirteen year old a time turner.”

There was a pause before; “What’s the plan?” 

“According to these blueprints, someone has to crawl into the machine and manually remove the fuse tubes. I have no idea what will happen and I can only offer a pair of gloves so you don’t burn your hands.” Cisco explained. 

“We’re going to get blown up today aren’t we?” Mick asked. 

“Most likely. We might even get a little bit dead.” Sara replied

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Leonard drawled. 

“Or the second.” 

“I’m not even going to try to dissect that.” Cisco muttered to himself. 

“So, our best bet is to hit the compound in a full frontal assault.” Hank began, steering the conversation back toward their plans. “Our assault will be the distraction for a second team to enter and disarm the machine, shutting down the portals. Stopping cold from using the machine is secondary to making sure the portals are closed.”

“Sounds good. Leonard, you’re the stealthiest, can you handle disarming the machine?” Leonard agreed. “Then take Sara as back up.” Oliver said. 

“We’ve got it. We’ll take Lisa and Mick for additional backup, as well.” Sara replied. Leonard once again agreed. 

“Good, then let’s get to it. We need to get through those portals as quickly and efficiently as possible.” Hank continued. “We’ll split the assault team into two squads, attacking the compound from the North and East sides. Meanwhile, the infiltration team will go in from the south, avoid confrontation where possible.” 

xXx

Avoiding confrontation turned out to be easier than they thought. 

“They couldn’t possibly have all left to fight off the assault teams. Someone had to have stayed behind to keep an eye on things.” Lisa said as they neared the machine- the machine that had the long complicated name the scientists had insisted on and the rest of them refused to repeat. 

“Just keep your eyes open and don't look a gift horse in the mouth.” Leonard told her. “The machine is up ahead. Mick, you and Sara keep watch, Lisa and I will disarm it.”

“Got it.” Mick replied. 

“Be careful.” Sara added. 

“Aren't’ I always?” Leonard smirked.

“Yeah, well, the last time you stuck your hand in a world changing machine, you blew yourself up, so…”

“She’s got ya there, boss.” 

Leonard sighed. “Never gonna let me live that down are ya?” 

“Nope.” 

Leonard grumbled something under his breath as he turned to continue down the hall. They made it to the end, letting Sara scope out the lab before entering. 

The machine itself was comprised of a hollow center, around which several arms oscillated, creating large arching sparks of energy.

“The battery should be just below us.” Lisa said. “Maybe we should split up and take both of them out.” 

“No.” Leonard replied. “This is more important.” 

Lisa looked ready to argue until Sara cut in. “As much as I hate the idea of someone else going through what I did, Leonard’s right. It’s more important to shut down the portals so if we can’t stop him in time, he won’t take out half the multiverse with him.” 

Lisa hesitated, but ultimately agreed. 

“The fixtures are at the back, there’s a panel we need to pry open and then a tight fit into the fuze cavity.” Leonard explained leading the way around the machine. Every so often they had to dodge an arch of energy looking for grounding. 

“There’s a narrow space around the base where the energy doesn’t strike. We need to get you two in there.” Sara explained. 

“Yeah and in the meantime, we’ll be left out here to play dodge ball with Zeus.” Mick replied. 

“We have no choice, we can’t all fit in there and we need to watch their backs.” Sara explained. 

“I’m not disagreeing with you Cap, I’m just saying, I’m too old for dodge ball.” Mick said. “And besides, I wasn’t allowed to play.” 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” 

Mick smirked and then, like a switch had been flipped, the machine began powering down, energy becoming shorter and the gyrosphere slowing down. 

Mick and Sara turned to find Leonard and Lisa standing behind them. Lisa looked amused and quite frankly so did Leonard. 

“If you two are finished, there’s a battery that needs unplugged as well.” 

xXx

“It’s done, it’s ready.” Snart said standing back from his creation. Lance joined him.  

“I need to tell you something Leonard, before you do all of this.” Lance told him, taking him by the hand. He turned to her, hope shining in his eyes. 

“What is it?” He asked.

“I... I don’t love you Leonard Snart. And I’m not going to let you waste a perfectly good opportunity on that bitch.” She cold cocked him in his shock, knocking him to the ground. 

He looked on in shock as she left him behind, making her way toward the second machine. “I don’t understand?” 

“Lisa did, that’s why she had to die. She knew too much; understood  _ exactly  _ what I am.” Lance explained. “I can’t have you bringing her back, Leonard. On top of the fact that it would just be a waste of all this effort, I worked too hard to make her death look like Chillblaine’s fault. Do you know how hard it is to frame a man these days.” 

“You bitch!” Leonard exclaimed struggling to get to his feet. He found himself knocked down again and looked over his shoulder to find Weather Wizard there, scowling down at him. 

Lance sighed. “My original plan was to kill you and blame my sister, then in my grief, I would lead our crew off to exact revenge on her, systematically wiping her and Overwatch out and of course if Mick didn’t make it through the fight, well, that’s one less person whose death I’d have to set up later. Then I’d get rid of Lisa and take over the organization for myself. Lisa found out though, a little too smart for her own good, and I had to kill her to cover my tracks.” Lance turned from the machine and smiled at Leonard. “Of course, that all seemed to work out for the better, didn’t it. In your grief you spiraled into self destructive tendencies, took risks and lost the respect of the crew. And thanks to your plan not to correct Laurel’s understanding of our relationship in case we ever got caught, all those heroes out there think I’m the victim, opening up all sorts of avenues to explain why their going to barge in here expecting a final confrontation only to realize you're already dead. And me, the helpless victim of abuse, cowering in the corner, unable to handle what I had to do to the man I love in order to protect myself from his wrath.” She laughed. “And all the while I’ll have used the energy you’ve collected to make myself immortal. It’s perfect.” 

Lance gestured for Weather Wizard to leave and when he was gone she walked up to Snart’s prone body. He was struggling to get to his feet again and she let him, taking the time to pull a gun she’d kept holstered at her ankle. “You know it’s funny, I never really gave any thought to immortality, but when you mentioned it a little while ago, well, it just all seemed so intriguing I thought, why the hell not?” 

He’d barely made it to his feet before she aimed and fired sending him back to the floor. 

Lance sighed as she looked down at him. “What a mess.” She muttered to herself. “Your crew will be no more and I’ll slide in, taking over the secret, more legitimate parts of your empire. I’ll outlive my bitch of a sister and her sniveling little live in gal pal and who knows, maybe I’ll take over the world. I haven’t decided yet.” 

With that, she walked back over to the machine, climbed into to the tank where Citizen Cold had intended to put Lisa’s body and activated the final phase of the machine. 

xXx

“The battery’s already been drained.” Lisa said looked it over. “We’re too late.” 

“Where did Cisco say he thought the stone was being held?” Leonard asked. 

“There’s a sub basement two floors below us.” Lisa replied. 

“Let’s take a look than. Mick, radio the assault teams, let them know we stopped the portal machine and what we found here.” Sara ordered. 

Leonard turned to Lisa. “Stay with him. Catch up with us when you’re done.” 

Before either of them could argue, Leonard turned on his heels and ushered Sara out and back down the hall. They found the freight elevator, boarding and taking it down. They stood silently, waiting for the elevator to touch down when Leonard realized Sara was staring at him. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Thanks for not getting yourself blown up this time.” she told him. 

He smirked. “Can’t die again just yet. I still have to steal that kiss. My reputation depends on it.” 

Sara rolled her eyes. She sighed. “Listen,” she began as they elevator stopped. “You need to prepare yourself for what you may see in there.”

“I’ve seen the timeline footage of you, Sara.” Leonard admitted. 

“It’s more than that. There are spaces between the rage. They’re almost as disturbing as the bloodlust itself.” 

Leonard nodded. “Okay.” he told her, but he wasn’t sure it was. Whatever they were set to find down here, he had the distinct feeling was the exact opposite of okay. 

Sara led the way through the doors, cautiously scanning the room as they inched their way in. It was hard to miss them as they rounded a long row of stacked storage crates. 

Lance sat against some machinery, gun discarded beside her. She was curled up with her knees to her chest, hyperventilating. A few yard away, Snart laid on the ground, blood pooling around him. 

Sara cursed under her breath, carefully making her way over to her doppleganger. Leonard on the other hand was frozen in place, staring down at the lifeless body of his own doppelganger.

Snart was clutching at his abdomen, futility trying to stop the blood and ease the pain. But it hadn’t worked and death had come for Snart in much the same way Leonard always assumed it would come for him.

Leonard must have been standing there for awhile before he was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Canary and Cold there. Cold looked determined, his eyes following Sara as she spoke in hushed whispers to Lance, but Canary’s attention was on him, her usually steely gaze, soft and full of worry. She was worried about him, he realized. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance’s voice echoed through the room suddenly. “I didn’t mean...I didn’t...he just…” she struggled to speak, breathing heavy and struggling to keep the tears at bay. 

“What happened?” Sara’s voice was calm, soothing. 

“I...I...I told him that...he shouldn’t. That if he was wrong...he could hurt Lisa...or worse. He went crazy, he started yelling. I thought… I thought he was going to kill me.” 

“It's alright.” Sara reassured her. “You were just protecting yourself. But he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Lance started crying again, collapsing against Sara. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around her and looked over at Leonard. He was standing stiffly between Cold and Canary. 

At some point, Black Canary and Overwatch appeared and relieved Sara of her self imposed duty. While they worked to calm Lance, Sara made her way over to Leonard who hadn’t moved. 

They stared at each other before;

“Let’s go home, Assassin.” 

“Right behind you , Crook.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and left comments and kudos. I'm sorry I haven't been better at replying, but your kind words of encouragement have meant the world to me.


	11. Epilogue 1: Legends Never Die

You and I Collide

Epilogue 1: Legends Never Die

xXx

After sitting through a thirty minute debate between Wells and Cisco on whether this was really over, (“I’m just saying, it’s a little anticlimactic.” “It’s not a movie Ramon!”) Sara encouraged her team to say their goodbyes before ushering them back onto the waverider. There was a lot of work to do, between aberrations and tracking down what really happened to Rip; they were going to be busy for sometime.

_ “But first things first.” _ She thought as she set down in a time pocket. 

“What are we doing here?” Jax asked. 

“None of us have gotten much sleep, or much of a break for that matter. Take the weekend and in forty-eight hours we’ll head out again.” Sara explained, leaving the Captain’s chair and heading for the door. “Oh and Gideon,” Sara stopped short of the door. 

“Yes, Captain.” 

“No one leaves the ship without my permission. We’re here to relax not create more work for ourselves.”

“Understood, Captain.”

With that she turned on her heels and walked out. 

xXx

Sara had taken over the Captain's quarters the first time they had lost Rip. When they thought he had returned, she had stayed put, always working under the assumption that her stepping down was temporary. At the moment, she was glad she did. Having her own shower was by far the best. With no one else waiting to use it, she stayed under the warm spray until she couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Len?” Sara questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom, running a towel through her hair. Leonard turned from the wall where he was studying the various pictures she kept tacked up.

“Hope you don’t mind my dropping in.” he told her and she knew she wasn’t imagining the way he looked her over. “I know you must be exhausted.” he told her. 

Sara hummed. “Dr. Wells seems to think that’s because of the dimension hopping. Apparently you aren’t supposed to go from one to the next to the next successively.” 

“He would know I suppose. Other than that how are you feeling?” 

Sara shrugged. “Just… heavy, I guess is the word for it. I can’t stop thinking about everything I need to do, everything we need to do.” she paused, tossing the towel back into the bathroom. “We still need to talk.” she eventually continued. 

“We do.” he replied simply. His way of leaving it open for her. She appreciated that, because in truth, despite acknowledging her feelings internally, she wasn’t entirely sure how to acknowledge them verbally. It was a lot easier with Nyssa. They just sort of knew, in an instinctive way that came with their training, but Leonard wasn’t an assassin and for that matter, she wasn’t anymore either. 

“I suppose if we talk now, that’ll be one less thing I’ll be thinking about while I try to sleep.” 

“A sound plan.” 

Sara sighed, collapsing onto the bed, almost bonelessly. “I guess I’ll just get to the point. I’m not...afraid. I mean, I am, but I don’t want it to stop me, stop us.” she stumbled over the words. “I just… I know that these things are a part of life and there was a time when I wouldn't have hesitated to pick things up again, but I’m not that naive little girl anymore. And I’ve been hurt a lot. I guess it’s like that old saying, once bitten , twice shy.”

Leonard didn’t respond immediately, making sure she was finished. He sat down beside her. “There was a time in my life, not very long ago, in fact, that I would have thought myself weak, scoffed at these feelings. Now I can’t stop thinking about how much I want to punch that guy in the face.”

Sara snorted. “Now there’s a fight I’d pay to see.” 

Leonard smirked. He sighed. “I think..I think you deserve better, but I’m a crook, I’m selfish, and I’m selfish enough to fight for you anyway.” 

“Selfish huh?” Sara questioned. She tried not to smile, looking away. “The truth is, I’m selfish enough to want you to.” 

xXx

With Sara curled up under his arm beside him and the ship almost completely silent, Leonard Snart closed his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep. 

He would not be so lucky.

The last few days kept playing over and over in his mind, more specifically his earth 50 counterpart. At first the realization that he had turned out just like his father was painful, but then he stopped to really examine what he had learned. Something just didn’t add up. 

By all accounts his doppelganger loved his sister, but if he was as much like Lewis as people said, he should have been incapable of loving anyone. That being said, why go to all the trouble of resurrecting someone you didn’t love, sister or not. 

And then there was the scene itself. Lisa’s body was nowhere to be found, only Lance cowering in the corner and his own doppelganger dead on the floor. Well, nearly dead. Apparently he had still been clinging to life and was now in a coma. The general consensus seemed to be a certain kind of hope that he wouldn’t wake up. A small part of Leonard hoped he would, there was more going on here than met the eye. 

“My deepest apologies for waking you Captain, Mr. Snart.” Gideon spoke softly so as not to startle them. Sara groaned, burying her face into his side. 

“What is it, Gideon?” Leonard asked, rubbing gentle circles into her back. 

“I have located Captain Hunter.” she told them and Sara peaked up at the ceiling. It concerned Leonard to see her so pale. Gideon had warned him earlier while she was in the shower that Sara suffered from what the Time Masters had called Inter-dimensional Sickness. Her body wasn’t given enough time to get used to the different vibrational frequencies of each earth and now she was overloaded. It usually began with extreme exhaustion and later, achiness, migraines and lethargy. So far she’d skipped the worst of lethargy. 

“Where is he?” Sara asked, rolling over onto her back. 

“Outside the ship, requesting entry for he and his new crew.”

“New crew?” Sara questioned and Leonard sighed. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. “Let him in, Gideon, but only if you're sure it's really him.” 

“I am sure, Captain. And I must insist to both you and Captain Hunter that this reunion remain brief. If you are to make a full recovery you must rest and I am certain whatever Captain Hunter has to say to all of you will not be conducive to that.”

“Understood Gideon.”

xXx

Rip had cut his hair down and traded his brown leather trailblazer for a dark blue suit. He and his team, a serious looking blonde woman and a guy who looked ridiculously uncomfortable, looked more like feds than Time Masters. Which was apparently the point. 

They were called the Time Bureau now and Rip was offering them an ultimatum. Join the bureau or go home. They wouldn’t be allowed to run around unchecked anymore, not now that the gap the Time Masters left was filled. 

“I don’t expect an answer right this moment, especially since it’s obvious that something big happened while I was away.” Rip explained, cutting a concerned expression toward Sara. “Anyone want to fill me in?” 

“Myself and the rest of the crew can answer that, but now that your proposal is finished, I must insist that Captain Lance return to bed. By my estimation she has another thirty-six hours of bed rest before she is returned to some semblance of normal.”

Leonard moved to her side and helped her out of her chair.

“What happened?” The awkward agent, Gary, asked.

“It appears to be Inter-dimensional sickness.”  Rip replied. “You’ve jumped from one dimension to the next too quickly.” 

“How do you always manage to make a statement of facts sound judgy?” Sara asked. 

“It’s the accent.” 

xXx

“What do you think they’ll do?” Gary asked sometime later. They were alone in the library now and Rip had been staring at the shelves, trying to wrap his mind around everything they’d told him. 

“What do you mean?” Rip questioned. 

“I mean, do you think any of them will stay?” 

“Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory will more than likely leave and I can’t really blame them, not after everything they’ve been through because of the Time Masters. Professor Stein is clearly homesick and he and Mr. Jefferson cannot be separated for more than a few days. I can’t speak for Mr. Haywood, I don’t know him well enough. Dr. Palmer will stay. He’s got a fanciful imagination and a good heart, he’ll be excited by the prospect of being a time traveling g-man. Miss Jiwe will need to return to her own time soon, no matter what. Her family is far too import to the timeline to risk disrupting it.” 

“And what about Captain Lance?” Gary asked. 

“She’ll stay.” 

“You’re so sure of that.” Ava spoke for the first time. 

“Captain Lance is one of the finest people I’ve ever worked with and what’s more, her team chose her to lead them, she didn’t just step up. They saw her and they flocked around her. She cares about them, she treats this team like family. The agency could only benefit from someone like her.” 

“But what if she doesn’t stay?” Ava asked.

“She will.” Rip replied. “She need this life just as much as it needs her.” 

xXx

“Can I tell you something without freaking you out?” Sara asked. She was sitting against the headboard eating the food Gideon had fabricated for her specifically to help combat the inter-dimensional sickness. Leonard was perched on the chair in front of her desk, keeping a careful eye on her. 

“I’m not so easily ‘freaked out’.” he replied. 

Sara smiled. “The last earth we were on, it was… the kind of earth we lived on before we all realized that extraordinary things were possible. No powers, no vigilantes, no aliens. Completely normal.” she told him. “We ran into one of your doppelgangers, he was a cop, a detective. 

Leonard snorted. “You sure this wasn’t a fever dream?” 

Sara laughed. “Positive. Anyway, he was trying to get home, desperate to get to his family, to make sure they were alright. So we helped him and when we got there we met his wife and daughters.”

“It was your doppelganger, right?” he asked. 

Sara nodded. “Growing up, I had an idea of where I wanted my life to go. College, possibly med school, marriage, kids. And because of the Gambit, that one stupid decision, I’ll never have all that. I’d actually forgotten about it until that moment.”

“You want that again, do you? Some semblance of a normal life, or at least the part of it that would easily mix with your not so normal life.”

“Maybe it was seeing all of our doppelgangers together, but, I can honestly say I see that with you. So, I want you to know that now that we’ve talked and we’ve figured things out, I’m in. I’m all in. And maybe we make it to that and maybe we don’t, but I want you to know that I’m not going anywhere until you tell me your sick of me.”

Leonard stood from his chair and slid onto the bed beside to her. “I could never get sick of you.” he told her. 

Sara smirked. “I don’t know about that, I mean, you’ve never seen how much hair I leave in the shower drain.”

Leonard snorted, smiling as he leaned into kiss her. 

xXx

_ 2 Days later _

“I appreciate you all putting up with us these last few days.” Rip said over dinner. He’d never admit it out loud, but it was nice to be apart of this family again, even temporarily. 

“Yeah, well, guess we should be thanking you for waiting around.” Jax replied. 

Rip brushed it off and they proceeded to eat. 

“Wow, it’s almost like old times.” Sara’s voice sounded sometime later. They all turned to look, finding her standing in the doorway. Her complexion was back to normal and she was much more surefooted. Everyone was happy to see her as she joined them at the table, grabbing a plate for herself. For the first time in what felt like forever, things felt normal. Just a group of friends having dinner, sharing stories. 

When all was said and done and everything cleaned up, they found themselves in Sara’s office. 

“So, what will it be?” Rip asked of them.

“I have enjoyed my time here. It’s been an irreplaceable experience, but I think it's time I went home. It’s time I was there for my wife and daughter.” Professor Stein explained. 

“And since we can’t be apart for very long, I’d like to give this school thing a try.” Jax added. 

“Speaking of school, I should probably get back to my students.” Nate replied.

“And my village.” Amaya added. 

“Ray?” Rip questioned. 

“I wouldn’t mind sticking around. There’s not much waiting for me back in Star City.” Ray answered, that air of excitement circling around him. 

Leonard and Mick shared a look. “We’re gonna have to opt out.” Leonard explained and judging by the look on Rip’s face he wasn’t surprised. All attentions turned to Sara then. 

She sighed. “It’s been an honor to be here, to do this work, but I’m going to have to pass too. It’s time to go home.        



	12. Epilogue 2: Underestimated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I'm working on a sequel at the moment and a bunch of short one shots that will delve into the other worlds.

You and I Collide

Epilogue 2: Underestimated

xXx

Sara had been underestimated her entire life. Her father only ever saw his little girl, perfect simply because she was the youngest. Her sister only saw someone to be protected, a child who needed a bodyguard more than an older sister. Thea thought they were kindred spirits, a fellow rebel, someone who wanted to break out of the box her parents had put her in. Oliver saw her as an innocent, someone to be corrupted and someone he was all too happy to corrupt. Some may have said that with Oliver she had met her match, but the truth was she didn’t have a match. They were all beneath her, merely pawns in the games she played to pass the days. 

Thea, to her credit, was the first to notice that. Despite knowing exactly what kind of man her brother was, if you could even call him that, he was still her brother and she would stand up for him as he would for her. Sara had been playing a game with Oliver, stringing him along for months. He wanted only one thing from her and when he got it he would move on. She knew that, so she thought she’d take advantage. He was a member of the wealthiest family in Star City, after all. She played coy, shy and flattered by the gifts he gave her, things she could never afford as the daughter of a career police officer, and at first Thea had thought it was amusing. Sara never figured out exactly when or how the youngest Queen had figured her out, nor had Thea explained. 

That fateful night was really Thea’s fault if you stopped to think about it. She shouldn’t have been speeding like that in the rain. Nor should she have  _ underestimated  _ Sara. 

“I know what your doing.” Thea had told her from behind the wheel. And Sara played dumb for as long as she could, extracting whatever information she deemed necessary from Thea. “I can’t believe I’d never seen all of this before. The way you use people, the way you manipulate us. You’ve had us all fooled for so long. Playing games with our minds, starting fights and then watching us all claw and scratch and tear each other apart. Your insane, and I told Olie too. He sees it too.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Sara had asked. “Your brother isn’t exactly a brilliant individual. Maybe he’s just humoring you.” 

Thea was speechless for a moment, like she hadn’t expected Sara to admit to it. “I’m sure, he’s going to tell Tommy and together their going to tell your sister. She probably won’t believe them, but the idea will be planted and she’ll being paying closer attention to you.” 

“Well that’s no fun.” 

“Fun! How is any of this fun?” Thea exclaimed. “You’re playing with people’s lives.”

“What else am I supposed to do? There’s nothing else  _ to do _ in this town. And you make it sound like I took away all your choices. Honestly Thea, I’m not a  _ god _ . You could have said no to things, you could have backed out, I certainly didn’t pressure you. I couldn’t have, then you would have figured it out sooner. No, your choices are your own, I was just there to give you a little nudge, whisper in your ear so to speak.

No one made you take those drugs that first time or all the times after that. No one makes you come out every weekend to drink more than any human being should be able to, or sleep your way through the club scene. You chose to do that. I’m just along for the ride.” Sara sighed. “But I supposed your right. There’s nothing quite like having the fog lifted even when you don’t believe the fog is there to begin with. I can’t imagine being watched so closely by my insufferably perfect sister. I guess I’ll just have to move on, find someone else to play with.” 

“You can’t honestly think I’m going to let you get away with this. That I’m just going to let you pack up and leave.” 

Sara smirked. “Who says you’ll have a choice?” 

And then in a move that Thea had only half registered, Sara reached over and unlatched Thea’s seatbelt while simultaneously tightening her own. She then reached over and grabbed the edge of the wheel, jerking hard. The car skidded to the right, losing traction on the wet asphalt and tipped, rolling side over side across the empty stretch of highway and into the ditch on the far side. All the while she laughed at Thea’s terrified screams. 

Sara didn’t know how long she had been unconscious, but when she came too, everything hurt. She struggled to free herself from her seatbelt and crawl out of the wreckage. She didn’t bother to look for Thea, even if she survived it wouldn’t be for long. They were in the middle of nowhere, Thea’s brilliant idea to avoid Saturday night traffic and no one would be along to help anytime soon. 

Sara stole some clothes from Thea’s stash in the back, slipping off her heels and dress and trading them in for sweatpants and sneakers. She didn’t have much money on her, enough to get by for a day or two at most. It would be enough. With her leg nearly broken, Sara hobbled away from the wreck, never looking back and headed for the trainstation a few miles away. 

Central City wouldn’t have been her first choice, but it was far enough away from Star City that no one would recognize her right away. She was sure her picture would be plastered all over the news eventually, and with the death of a Queen, it was sure to go national. 

Once in Central she made her way to the outskirts of the city, looking for anything she shelter in until she worked out a plan. Lucky for her that wasn’t necessary. She supposed she looked just pitiful enough for a hardened criminal like Leonard Snart to stop and take pity on. She would later find out that she had tripped a proximity alarm as she stumbled passed his hideout. She had dosed in and out of consciousness on the train, but she was never more certain that there was something more wrong than she originally assumed then she did as she struggled to keep moving. 

She came to long enough to see a young woman about her own age standing over her before the darkness took her again. 

Leonard was the first person she’d seen when she’d woken up. The pain she had been struggling with since the crash was dulled and there was heavines to her limbs that told her that just because she couldn’t feel it, didn’t mean it wasn’t still there. 

“Your beat up pretty badly, Miss Lance.” he told her as she focused on him as best she could. “I suppose surviving a car accident will leave you a little battered though.” she must have looked surprised because he continued. “You’ve been out for a few days. In the meantime the crash was all over the news. I have no idea how you managed to get so far with as bad off as you are.” he explained. 

“Thea?” she she struggled to speak, tears pricking her eyes. He stared back at her sympathetically and she turned away, the perfect visage of an innocent young woman devastated. 

“Get some rest.” he finally replied. “You’ll be safe here.” 

As the days passed she’d finally met the young woman from before, Lisa, who was primarily taking care of her. Leonard would come in every once in a while to see how she was doing. She could see it in their eyes as they looked after her, especially Leonard, they were growing attached to her. It would be their downfall if she so chose. 

As time went on they didn’t question her being there, or her hesitance to leave. They had no right to judge her, not with their own histories. If she wanted to stick around, join their ragtag family, than so be it. She was welcome. She eventually got cozy with Leonard. It was no hardship on her part. He was handsome and intelligent and under all that ice he was very sweet. She played him like fiddle and he always sang in key for her every time. 

Of course her obnoxiously perfect sister had to show up and try to ruin it some years later. Thankfully, Leonard had seen the writing on the wall with the increase of vigilantes in other cities. He knew it was only a matter of time before they started up in Central. Training her to put on a show for anyone who would question her complicity was brilliant, she had to admit, especially given how much people tended to underestimate her to begin with. Unfortunately for Leonard it worked more against him than he realized. 

Before The Black Canary and her companion, Overwatch had shown up, Sara was growing bored. She did what she could to stave it off, but Citizen Cold and his Rogues just weren’t as fun to play with anymore, not after all these years. She was considering all the options open to her when Dinah showed up and it gave her the perfect idea. A bit of danger to add to her already twisted ideas. 

She would get rid of Leonard, blame her sister and ignite a war between Black Canary and The Rogues. It would also brand Canary a murder, ensuring the police were gunning for her as well. Sara delighted in the idea of watching little miss perfect try to fight her way out of that mess. And then Lisa had to go and stick her nose in. She was far smarter than Sara had given her credit for and framing Chillblaine for her murder was a pain all on its own. She had considered framing Dinah, but a little part of her thought it would be more fun to see how Leonard handled Canary on top of his grief. She was curious to see all the ways the cold, collect Citizen Cold  might come apart. 

And come apart he did. She hadn’t counted on him freezing her out though. He’d always made it a point to fold her in to everything, she was his partner in a way Mick wasn’t interested in being. So when he told her after nearly a year of shutting her out, that he was ready to put his master plan into action, she hadn’t argued. Regardless of his plans, his time as Central City’s kingpin was drawing to a close and she had every intention of being there when it imploded. 

Despite Leonard’s decline, he had put just as much thought and planning into this as he had any other heist. He’d even figure out how to spy on the other Earths. Who they would need to impersonate, who they would need to be rid of and who would be the biggest obstacle to their plans. But he still wouldn’t tell her why they were doing all of this. She decided to let it go, have a little fun pulling the strings of her counterparts and their friends. She’d even sabotaged his plan here and there, throwing subtle hints that she was an imposter just to make things interesting.  

The fact that Leonard had managed to surprise her, even after all of this time was either a testament to how good he was or how complacent she had become. The minute he had proved it was possible she knew what she had to do. There was no way she was going to let him waste this gift on Lisa, not when immortality was a possibility. She could only imagine it. The chance to spend eternity toying with the human race, to watch them squirm. To tip dominos in her favor and watch as everything crumbled; watch as people fought each other, blaming each other for what was her fault. She would build an empire the likes of which no one had ever seen before and then when she was bored she would burn it to the ground and start all over. Over and over again watching the chaos and destruction, pulling the strings of those in power of those who would underestimate her. 

It was the perfect existence. 

So she took Leonard’s machines and she used them for herself. There were those in Leonard’s organization that she had turned to her side, those who didn’t think they were treated fairly, who didn’t think they were given their fair share. She would use them like she did everyone else and dispatch them when they were of no more use. 

She didn’t even glance at Leonard as he lay dying on the floor, her only concern, like always, was herself. The process itself was indescribable. She felt, in a way, that she was being pulled apart and pieced back together only stronger than ever. 

When she came out of the machine it all happened quickly. The Sara and Leonard from Earth 36 as well as Lisa and Mick arrived. They were all too willing to believe her explanation of events. The Frost Giant and The Banshee showed up next and they too fell in line. It was Canary who realized Leonard was still alive. He was quickly shuffled off to a hospital, last she’d heard there wasn’t much hope that he would ever wake up. 

Dinah and Felicity took her away not long after and the others returned to their own earths. The fun was over for now, but it wouldn’t stay that way for long. She had plans and with all of Leonard’s secret resources at her disposal and the longevity of her body, there was a lot of fun left to come. 


End file.
